I Found A Puppy!
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: [Ch 11 uploaded] Syaoran is an escaped orphan, makes a wish and meets Sakura. Now, people are looking to kill him. After seeing the dangers of his situation, Syaoran runs off, but is caught. What'll happen if he is attacked? R
1. Prologue

******

  
  
**Well, I guess that I have risen over the top to actually write a fanfiction. I always read, but never wrote. Now, I guess that I want to be like the other writers. I got rid of the old prologue, because it was really yucky. I wanted to make it better and that's when I got rid of the old dustily amateurish chappie. It feels a lot better knowing that every one of the chappies is at the level of an intermediate writer. I hope that you enjoy my work. I am working on a few more stories. If you want to see them, check out my profile**

  
  


  
******

Key:

  
"Talking"    'Thoughts or thinking'    ******Flashback, Scene Changes, and POV's    (My thoughts, notes, and helpful little hints)

{My narration or whoever is talking narration}

  
******  
  


  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS; it's characters or any of that. This fic has the characters, but not the exact beginning. Well, not the beginning at all. Oh, and the title won't make sense till the third chapter! I think that I should tell you that the characters that you have no ideas on are mine. Don't steal them. I don't think that my attorney would like to see you in court. (Just joking. I'm only 13.)_**  
  
  
  
******  
  


  
**Chapter One, 1, Isa, Uno, and Ichi of "I Found A Puppy": Prologue**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

  
  
******

  
  
{Everything looked normal in Hong Kong. It may have looked that way, but it wasn't. Screams and screeches came from a little orphanage.}

  
  
"You come back here you little brats! " yelled a grumpy woman, about in the late 30's, as she chased a little boy.  
  


  
**"Wahh!!!!!"** yelled a little boy, as he ran away.  
  


  
**"Got you!" **Ms. Kusa said triumphantly.

  
  


{She got a large whip and put the five-year-old boy to a corner and started to crack the whip to his smooth skin. As the cries resounded through the room, the other little children started to cry out. They felt much remorse for the little boy. Nobody deserved that.}

  
  
**"I want my mommy! Where's my mommy and daddy!"** the little boy screamed. As he screamed, crystal tears ran down his soft cheek.

  
  
"They're gone now! Just **face it**! They left you here and you will live here until you **die**, and if this nonsense of your parents coming back gets to you again, get ready to die early, because all I need is me, myself, and my whip to get my way!" she yelled, with burning fury in her eyes. She was so angry that she slapped him.  
  


  
{The whimpers of the children emitted through the room. Then, Ms. Kusa countered on the little children.}  
  


  
"And if I find **any** of you near this little troublemaker, you'll be in a coffin before you get to elementary school. Now, all of you **get out **and **leave me alone**!" she said with the same anger in her already red eyes.  
  


  
"And you." she yelled getting back to finish unfinished business. "You are going to clean **every** room in the building and if you don't finish in one hour, get ready to find your old friend, Mr. Whip! Now **start**!"  
  


  
{The little boy got up and swayed a bit. The whip cracks made him cry his eyes out until they looked bloodshot. He felt helplessly weak. His parents left this little boy to a young lady (The lady was the young lady. She changed for the worst. It is just like a piece of bread and mold.) And they never returned for three years. The statement of them never coming back rung in his head as he swept. He had to have hope, but he knew that even she told the truth once and a while.}  
  


  
******Flashback******

  
  
"Can you take good care of my baby for two weeks? I'll be on vacation with my husband." Said a brown haired woman.  
  
  


"Of course. I'll take great care of him," said Aki.  
  
  


"Bye my little Xiao Lang. (A/N: Just because of the nickname, that said most of who it is.)" said his mother, kissing the cheek of the little bundle of absolute KAWAIINESS.  
  
  


******End of Flashback******  
  
  


He sat there, with his eyes emotionlessly blank.  
  
  


******Syaoran's POV******  
  
  


{I don't blame my parents for not wanting me. They probably never loved me anyways. It's okay. I'll just live like that old woman, cold and lonely with no one to comfort me. I can live like a loner and will never find the one I love.}  
  


  
******End of POV******  
  
  


He swept the floor and made every bed. He felt like fainting, which he did a few minutes later.  
  
  


"Are you finished **yet**?" said Ms. Kusa.  
  
  


"Almost." said Syaoran, as he snapped back to life.  
  
  


"I don't want **ALMOST**! I want **FINISHED**!" said Ms. Kusa.  
  
  


"Okay." He said sadly, ready to cry.  
  


{He headed to the other rooms to clean. He felt like a prisoner. Though, he knew that he had to get used to it. As he thought, he knew in his heart that all hope was lost and that he would be here for the rest of his life. He looked in his pocket and found a small picture. It was a picture of his family. He saw himself and his smiling two-year-old face. He looked more and saw his parents. He couldn't bare the fact that he had parents and never met them or even got to say one word to them. It wasn't fair. Every child in the orphanage knew its parents or at least talked to them. Couldn't anyone treat him well?}  
  
  


{Another thing that went through his mind was, "Why wasn't anyone adopting him?" He forgot. Ms. Aki Kusa Had told every person who wanted to adopt him that he was a bad egg. Everyone said, "No, no. He looks very KAWAII." They never saw a kawaiier boy they said. But now, he still stood alone. He thought it might have been a record, a record for staying in the orphanage for so long.}  
  


{He wanted to leave. He said it to himself in a whisper, not knowing that other people were watching. More murmurs came from the little group of children. They wanted to help Syaoran. They wanted to get him out of the orphanage.}  
  


  
******  
  


  
**(A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me. Oh, aren't those little kids smart. I made them sound like they were older, but they are only five. I could tell you that the next chappie would be a lot longer than this and following chappies will get longer and longer.)******


	2. Plans and How They Got This Far

******

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!! To give you a heads up, well, Syaoran is still the main person. But he is hardly in this chappie! *Cries* Well, I would skip this chapter, but it will explain who will escape and how. So, it was kinda a battle between yes and no. If yes lost, you wouldn't be on this chappie. I think you will flame on this chapter. Go ahead, but not to harsh, 'Kay? Okay, REMEMBER that these are 5 or 6 year olds, but act very mature.**  
  


  
******  
  


  
Okay, this is my fairly short *whimpers* 'Thank You' list.

  
  
**Kea Moondragon**- Okay! Sakura will not come until he escapes. Sorry!  
  
  
  
**Sakura-Anrui-Li**- Well, I'm afraid you can't adopt him. As to the parent factor, I shall tell, like at Chapter *counts*, umm.. Later.  
  
  
  
**Pink Cherry Blossom**- She picks on him, because she was stuck with him for a long few years. She thinks of him as a GIANT burden.  
  
  
  
**Sara**- I gave you your wish, so...  
  
  
  
**Amy**- Thanks!!! I never thought that it was interesting. *Looks down, pathetically*  
  
  
  
**cherryblossom**- Arigato!!!!! (That's my word for 'arigato') It's not THAT good. There are A LOT of people that are better than me, like EVERYONE! *Looks sad, again* (  
  
  
  
**Dark-Lil-Angel**- Is it really? It's not THAT kawaii. *Blush* I've seen KAWAIIER.  
  
   
  
**Rina**- Well. Syaoran is SUPPOSED to be sad. That is some of the point, but I don't want to spoil the ending ^_~. You get catnip =^-^=  
  
   
**My reviewers, my imagination, and I bring this 'Thank you' list to you.**

  
  
******

KEY:    "Talking"    'Thoughts'    *Action*    (My thoughts or notes)    ******-Scene changes, POV's and Flaschbacks

{My narration}  
  


  
******  
  


  
**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own CCS, Clamp does. Everything else you DON'T recognize from CCS is mine. ^_^  
  
**

**  
Me: Why are the people in Clamp called Clamp? If you kn...  
  
**

**  
*Man gets out of his seat*  
  
**

**  
Man: Do us a favor, Story Girl! Start already! Do it before we all grow beards!  
  
**

**  
Me: Fine!!!!! (Flatly) Here's the second chapter.  
  
**

**  
*Jumps from the control room and slaps the man's face*  
  
  
**

**Me: Hmph. *walks away***

******

  
{As the sun arose at the break of dawn and the constant *cockle doodle doo* of the rooster, grunts and murmurs roamed the halls of Uragiru Orphanage.}  
  


  
"Can't you give me at least a minute?"  
  
  


"I'm hungry!"  
  
  


"Do you got my dolly?"

******

**Chapter 2, Ni, Dos, Two, and Dalawa of I Found A Puppy:**

**Plans And How They Got_ This_ Far**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******  
  
  


"Attention, children!!!!!" said a familiarly shrill voice.  
  
  


{Everyone clustered together. Syaoran walked slowly to the noisy crowd of kids. He knew this was to assign cleaning duties. He kind of already knew who was going to be picked. (Do you know?) He didn't want to be seen. He knew that he would be in excruciating pain if he were seen.}  
  


  
"Well, it's cleaning day." she said in a cheery way. (Weird! '~')  
  


  
"All of you will scrub the floors, except two. One will be making beds, washing dishes, AND cleaning the front and backyards. And one, *looks at someone* will be with me and do a little something special." She said, with an evil grin on her face.  
  


  
"Now, for person one, I chose. Mr. Li. Now, get going you little gaki." Ms. Kusa yelled.  
  
  


{The crowd parted two ways as he sighed heavily, knowing that pain was in his near future. Everyone, except one, sighed just as heavily, knowing that one of his or her friends were going to do so much for nothing.}  
  


  
{Syaoran walked silently, with his head bowed down. (Why? Because of the 'gaki' comment.) Soon, his footsteps faded away and died. They heard a squeak and knew that he just turned on the faucet.}  
  


  
"Umm... could one of us help Li-kun?" said a tiny voice at the back of the room.  
  


  
{This was Shi Ling. She was a sweet little girl and really liked Syaoran. (Don't think much of this, people. Okay? This is an S+S fic.)}  
  


  
"Well, my little skid mark," she began, with a fake smile. "The reason is that he's a troublemaker and he's getting what he deserves." Shi interrupted her, before she finished.  
  
  


"But." Shi began.  
  
  


"If I hear one word from you again, I swear, you'll be out of this place as soon as you speak. Is that clear?" Ms. Kusa yelled.  
  
  


"Yeah. Hear that Ling-san? Keep out of my aunt's business!" said a black- haired boy.  
  
  


"..."  
  
  


"**WELL?**" Ms. Kusa yelled harshly.  
  
  


"Yes, Ms. Kusa." Shi said flatly.  
  
  


"Good. Now as I said, there were two people who were doing something different. Ahh...my little favorite, come. You can eat some cookies." She said to the black-haired boy. She walked away silently with a *hmm.hmm.*  
  


  
{This was Kyo Mizuno. He hated everyone who hated his aunt. But most of all, he hated Syaoran. Why? This is why:  
  


  
{He's Aki's nephew.}  
  


  
{He LOVES attention, and Syaoran gets all the attention.}  
  


  
{He thinks Syaoran is worthless, for he was abandoned and dumped there.}  
  


  
{And some unknown reason (it will be revealed soon ^_^)}  
  
  


{He told on everyone. And he got away with everything. Nobody liked him, for, as I said, he's a rat. (Would you like him? If you do, I think you need help.)}  
  
  


"Tell me Mizuno-kun, why don't you like Li-kun." Shi said with seriousness and a touch of sarcasm.  
  


  
"I'll tell you why. He's just a gaki who was dumped here to my aunt to slave over. Just because everyone, even his parents hated him, they could have dumped him somewhere else."  
  
  


"That's not true. I bet they haven't come back, because they are umm. on vacation?" She said with piece of confusion along with it.  
  
  


"Face it. They left him, because they don't like him. There may not be proof, but how can I get proof? I'm only five, you baka!"  
  


  
"Talk about baka, you baka!"  
  


  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Shi, but I think that Ms. Kusa will be happy if he. oops. Did I say he? I meant she. She won't be happy if she found rat boy over here *glares* with a black eye." Said her best friend, Sayuri.  
  
  


"..."  
  


  
"Well." Sayuri wondered.  
  
  


"Just... get... him... away... from... me." Shi said between her unsteady breaths.  
  


  
"Get out, before you get hurt, Mizuno-kun." Sayuri warned.  
  


  
"Fine, you bunch of slaves. Get to work. My aunt and I will eat some cookies and you don't get any!!!!" he said with his voice trailing behind him. The echo of his voice sickened the whole lot of them.  
  
  


******  
  
  


{The children walked in the halls mopping and sweeping. Their tummies growled and some of them started to drop one by one. After a few minutes, they all were on the floor, groaning and moaning. They all hadn't eaten breakfast, or all except Kyo, who ate four plates of pancakes.}  
  


  
"Hey, why don't we help Li-kun bust out of here? I mean if he leaves, he'll be happier and we'll get the ULTIMATE revenge on Mizuno-kun!" said Sayuri's crush, Hokaru.  
  


  
"What a great idea, Hokaru-san. You're so smart!" Sayuri said in a dreamy voice. (They seem young, but act so. mature.)  
  


  
"Sure. It sounds like a good idea." Said Ayanami.  
  


  
"Yeah. Ms. Kusa will be so mad!!!! I wish I knew how to use a snappy thing. I can get a picture of her ugly face," said Hokaru.  
  
  


"Snappy thing?"

"It's called a 'camera'." Said Shi.  
  
  


"Hello. That's what I said!" he said.  
  


  
"Whatever. Now how do we DO this crazy escape thingy? I mean she'll never let us outside." Shi said.  
  
  


"She can't see us without her windows." Hokaru said confidently.  
  
  


"Seriously Hokaru, you have got to read more. They're called 'glasses'," said Rei, another orphan.  
  
  


"Whatever." Said Hokaru, rolling his eyes and blushing slightly with embarrassment. (I guess you can see that Hokaru is not smart 

and is put in this story for humorous purposes. He is smart, but just doesn't use his brain at the right times.)  
  
  


******  
  
  


{A few hours later, after finishing the cleaning, they huddled together and prepared 'Operation Syaoran Escape'. Though, it took a few minutes to strategize. (Why? Take a look!)}  
  


  
****Flashback****  
  


  
"Okay, lets start straterigizering for Operation Syaoran Escape."  
  


  
"Were going to operate on Li-kun?" asked Hokaru.  
  


  
"No. We're going to call our plan 'Operation Syaoran Escape', you nitwit." Said Ayanami.  
  


  
"Then, why don't you call it 'Syaoran Escape Plan'?"  
  


  
"Because that sounds really dumb."  
  


  
"QUIET!!!!!!"  
  


  
****End of flashback****  
  


  
"Now, first, we must say what time we're going to start. Any ideas?" asked Rei.  
  
  


"How about now?" asked Hokaru  
  
  


"NO!!" said the entire crowd.  
  


"Now?"

"NO!"

"No..."

  
"At **Midnight**. **Not** now. **Not** later. **MIDNIGHT.**"  
  


  
"That's great. To ensure success, someone has to volunteer to steal her **GLASSES**."  
  


  
"I know how about Hokaru-san?" asked Ayanami.  
  
  


"Sure. Wait. What am I saying? I can't go in there. I could get caught." He yelled.  
  
  


"If you get through it, I'll... kiss you." Said Ayanami (She **REALLY** likes him, that's why she picked that.)  
  


  
"I'm in!!!!" he said happily.  
  


  
*Ayanami blushes*  
  
  


"Okay. Now, we have our little diversion to deal with. It's Kyo we need to deal with."  
  
  


"Simple. We'll use pepper spray. Or we could use a sleeping potion." Said Hokaru.  
  
  


"Hokaru, you're err... you, not Harry Potter." Said Rei with a touch of sarcasm. (They read novels, because they have nothing else to do.)  
  


  
"Whatever. It seemed like a good idea." He muttered.  
  
  


"Well, he sleeps in the same room as Ms. Kusa. That could help us, but can also ruin the plan and the new life Syaoran-san may have."  
  
"I know we..." Hokaru started, but got interrupted.  
  


  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled.  
  


  
"We need to find the key." Rei said.  
  


  
"I..." (he knows where it is.)  
  


  
"Where could they be?" Rei wondered.  
  


  
"I..."  
  


  
**"WHAT DO YOU WANT HOKARU? YOU'RE INTERRUPTNG MY THINKING, YOU IDIOT!!!!!"** he yelled.  
  


  
"I KNOW WHERE THE KEY IS, YOU DUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hokaru yelled.  
  


"Oh, sorry. Got carried away."  
  


  
"Well, I'm not forgiving you and I'm not telling you where the key is. You think I'm so baka. Well, I may not be the smartest child here, but I'm not baka. I don't think I'm going to help anymore." Hokaru said sincerely. He walked away with his tears fell on the floor while he walked. That left everyone depressed.  
  


  
"GO APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled to Rei.  
  


  
"Okay, fine. No need to be pushy."  
  


  
******  
  


  
{He walked into an empty room and found no one, but Hokaru sobbing in the corner.}  
  


  
"Umm... hi?"  
  


  
"What do you want? Call me more names?" Hokaru said in a strangely empty voice.  
  


  
"No, I want to apologize. I didn't mean it. You're one of my best friends. I don't want you to be mad at me. I know that I called you something I shouldn't have called you until I was at least 13. Can you forgive me? Please? Everyone is counting on you. I am. Ayanami is. Shi is. Sayuri is. But do it most of all for Syaoran. He needs us. Hear that? **US! **Meaning you _and_ me and every one else. Help us. _Please_."  
  


  
"I guess that everyone does need me. I'll forgive you. Under one condition."  
  
  


"Anything."  
  
  


"Tell me that you'll be my friend and you'll take me with you when you get adopted."  
  
  


"What if you're adopted, and not me?"  
  
  


"Well, I'll do the same and I'll owe you."  
  
  


"I want you to make this plan work."  
  
  


"Okay, but where's the key?"  
  


  
"It's in my pocket. I stole it while I cried my way here. I have a knack for acting. I could cry at will if I wanted to. I wanted it to look all that sad word." Hokaru said with his genki voice again.  
  


  
"Dramatic?" Rei asked curiously.  
  


  
"That's it!" Hokaru said smiling.  
  
  


******  
  
  


"Okay. The plan is:  
  
  


We'll wait until Ms. Kusa and Kyo are asleep.  
  
  


Hokaru will steal her glasses and lock them in.  
  
 

We sneak Syaoran out and we unlock the door and return her glasses.  
  
  


Okay. Now our alternate plan, if we're caught is:  
  
  


**RUN!!!!!!!  
  
  
**

You guys got that? Alright, move out." Rei said, sounding like an army guy that popped out if G.I. Joe.  
  


  
"Umm... one thing General Talks A Lot. What kind of alternatitive plan is **RUN**?" Ayanami asked bluntly  
  


  
"Well. It sounded like a good idea."  
  


  
"Lets move out, troops." Rei said.  
  


  
******  
  


  
Syaoran walked into the room with a dead expression.  
  
  


"I will make it a note. When I grow up, I will NEVER do chores again." He said.  
  
  


"Then get a wife." Hokaru said.  
  


  
"Whatever."  
  
  


******

  
**(Hi!!!! How is it? Good? Bad? Tell me. How you ask. Review of course! ^_^How? Press the little button. JA NE! ^_^)**


	3. The Not So Great Escape

*******

**Ohayo! Arigato for reviewing, all of you guys! Alright, for todays story the escape begins. The Uragiru kids will now try to get their foully treated friend out of the orphanage. It won't be easy, but I guess they'll try. Right now, I'm supposed to do the 'Ari List'. This list was formerly known as the 'Thank You List', but I decided to change it. The thing is if you review, I will give you something and a shout-out. If I missed you, which I hope will never happen, GOMEN NE!!!!!!! Anyways, if you reviewed for the previous chappies, try looking for your name and what I said to you. So, thanks again for reviewing for IFAP! ^_^ But, sorrowfully, I can't do the Ari List today! ( Sorry, I wish I could, but it will take a while to get all the reviews in. Once again, GOMEN NE!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
******

  
  
Well, that's it so far. Now lets get on to the story. ^_^ I want to update early, because it's almost time for the SAT's. I must study, study, study, and so I guess this will keep people off my back for a while! ^_^ Studying is SO excruciating!!!!!!! ^_^ Oh yes. I wanted to give a cheery shout-out to three reviewers: Hellmaster Fibby, Lil washu, and cherryblossom, who helped err. crank up my very small confidence to continue my fanfiction. Arigato!!!!! ^_^ Okay, enough chitchat!!!!!!!  
  


  
******

  
  


Key:  
  
  


"Talking"    'Thinking'    *Actions*    ****** -Scene, scene change, flashbacks, and POV  
  
  


(My notes or helper hints)    {My narrations}  
  


  
******

**Chapter 3, Tres, Tatlo, Three, and San of I Found A Puppy:**

**The Not So Great Escape**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

****

  
******

  
{At sundown, the children of Uragiru ate their dinners. (It was a ham sandwich. Good enough, I guess.) They all seemed fairly quiet. They seemed as if they wanted to look innocent. Though, despite that factor, Ms. Kusa thought this was very suspicious.}  
  
"You all know that I won't give you anything if you act like innocent suck- ups, right?" she asked to make sure and to break the excruciatingly strange silence.  
  
"Yeah. We know. We just don't have anything to talk about." Said Hokaru, trying to hide his 'oh so obvious sarcasm'. (I enjoy this character. I based him on ME! ^_^)  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk outside." She said to herself.

  
  
******  
  


  
{As Aki walked, the orangey pink sky blew to Aki a sweetly soft wind. She sat at a bench, trying to think of why she even wanted to have an orphanage.}  
  
******Flashback******  
 

  
**December 25 (Christmas Day) at the Arinako Family Residence. (That's Aki's aunt's house)**  
  


  
"Oh, look at how **KAWAII** little Aki is. Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing." Said a voice.  
  


  
"She is isn't she?" said another voice.  
  


  
{The little child, Aki loved her family so much. She was only about 8 at the time. She wanted to grow to be like her mother and father. They were owners of the nicest hotel in Hong Kong. If you break something, they will still have their smile. If you stain something, they will still have their smile. No one in all of Hong Kong showed more hospitality. Aki loved it at their hotel. Everyone loved her. She always gave lilies and peonies to the customers.}  
  


  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss sweet cakes? I guess you have a new gig. A flower isn't it? Well, at least it's better than what you did **last** time." Said a cruel, cold voice.  
  


  
This was Araia Orinoco. (I named her after some river that we're studying in Social Studies. ^_^) She was one person who hated Aki's family. She was a parent of one of Aki's classmates. Her classmate hated her, so they made her own parents hate her too.  
  


"**Shut up**!" Aki yelled.  
  


  
"Well, my daughter said you lived in a dump, but this is even **worse**." She remarked.

  
  
She walked and slammed the door in Araia's face.

  
  
******End of flashback******  
  
  
{That was one reason she did had an orphanage. She wanted to make people like her more. The other reason was that she wanted to have children of her own, but she knew that no one would say, "I love you. Will you marry me?" to her. It was a fantasy. She almost got there too. But...}

  
******Flashback******

  
  
"Will you marry me, Aki?" said a man.  
  
  


"Yes, I will, Yamato." Aki said. (I'm not very good at making up Japanese names XD.)  
  
  


******Next Day******  
  


  
"In other news, there was a car crash last night with a teenager and a drunk driver. Here are their pictures."  
  
  


{A picture of a 40 year-old man appeared along with a picture of a 17 year- old man.}  
  
  


Aki wept and left the room.  
  
  


******End of flashback******  
  


  
{That was mostly the reason she was so cruel to the children in Uragiru. She had a chance to have children of her own, but was taken away by a drunk driver. That was also why she became so cruel to everyone she came in contact with. (Not only the kids.)}  
  


  
{Ms. Kusa snapped back to reality and went back inside, only to find that the children were all ready for bed and most of them were reading.}

  
  
"Bed. **All of you** go to bed." She said in a strange way.  
  


  
******Bed room of Syaoran, Hokaru, Rei, and Kenji (another Uragiru boy)******  
  


  
"Hey, Syaoran!" said the boys in a strangely cheery way.

  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. He felt very unnerved knowing that the guys were happy.

  
  
"Yah know what? We're gonna help you." They said in a sing-songy way.

  
  
"What? What in the world are you guys talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  


  
"We'll explain it. **We** *He points at his group* will help **you** *He points at Li-kun* escape from *puts his pointer at the side of his head and hisses*." Said Hokaru, trying NOT to hide his widely known sarcasm and as he tried his best to be discreet  
  


  
"Thanks for the vivid explanation, Hokaru-san." Said Rei and Syaoran, leaving Kenji to do the classic anime sweat drop. (^_^)  
  
  


"Are you guys serious? You can't be? It's impossible. You'll get caught." Syaoran said, flabbergasted. (I like that word.)  
  
  


"**Yes**, we're serious. No, it's not **IMPOSSIBLE**. And, **no**, we won't get caught." Said Rei.  
  


  
"Are you sure? I think Li-kun is right. We could get caught." Said Kenji, making him feel uneasy.  
  
  


"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway, soldier? General Fancy-Pants over here *points to Rei*laughs* wants **YOU** to help us! *Points to Kenji*." Hokaru said with MUCH enjoyment.  
  
  


"Thank you, Uncle Sam." Said Rei with a pinch of impatience. "Anyway. We are going to lock Ms. Kusa in her room and we sneak **you** out. And to ensure victory, we or rather **ONE** *glares at Hokaru* of us will steal her glasses. Then, we unlock the door and no one will know until the morrow."  
  
  


"All right. Do you want me to pack?"  
  


  
"If you want to leave your stuff, can I have your..." said Hokaru  
  


  
"NO WAY!!!!!!" said Syaoran.  
  


  
"You don't even know what I want."  
  


  
"So! I know that you want something **valuable**."  
  


  
"Whatever. Do what you want." Hokaru said plainly.  
  
  


****

  
  
{*Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing* went the grandfather clock.}  
  


  
******In the hallway******  
  


  
"All right, men." said Kenji.  
  
  


*Ahem* went Ayanami and Shi and every other girl.  
 

  
"Alright men, women, and toys." Said Hokaru, grinning and nudging Kenji in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
  


"Alright, Hokaru. Where's the key?" asked Rei.  
  
  


"Umm. In my pocket, I think." Hokaru said.  
  


  
"What do you mean, 'I think.'" Yelled Rei.  
  
  


"Oh. It **is **in my pocket. No need to worry my hot tempered amigo." Hokaru said.  
  


  
"Great. Let's move my PEOPLE!" he said glaring pointedly at Kenji.  
  


  
"Oy! We aren't your people." Said Ayanami.  
  


  
"Whatever you say."  
  


  
******  
  


  
*Click, click, click* went the keys.  
  


  
"Let's move! Syaoran, get over here!" yelled Hokaru.  
  


  
"I'm right next to you, numbskull!"  
  


  
"Well, I can't see. It's dark and I don't have night vision."  
  


  
"That was my foot!"  
  


  
"So? You have two of them! Just go outside and walk with a stick."  
  


  
"I'm trying to go outside. How do you expect me to get a stick from the outside, **inside**?" asked Syaoran sarcastically.  
  


  
**"QUIET!!!"  
  
**

  
"Sorry."  
  


"What a load of idiots, huh?" 

  
******  
  


  
{The Uragiru kids moved and when Syaoran was so close to freedom, the worst came to be.}  
  


  
"Going somewhere, Li-kun?" said a voice. (I think you know who this is.)  
  


  
"Yeah. For a walk." He said bluntly  
  


  
"What do you think I am? Some type of chump?"  
  


  
"Yeah, kind of." He said under his breath.  
  


  
"Well, you might think that, but I'm not as big a chump as **NOT** to do this." Kyo said with a menacing grin.  
  
  


*Inhales*  
  


  
**"You wouldn't!"** Syaoran said, with a sudden plea in his voice.

  
  
**_"AUNT AKI!!!!!! THE LI KID IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** yelled Kyo at the top of his lungs.  
  


  
{From there, the escape became dire. Syaoran picked up his bag and he ran out into the garden. A rake caught him up, and he tripped. He staggered and saw Ms. Kusa running out and targeting him.}  
  


  
"Please! Have mercy, Kami-sama!" he said running. He hid behind a bush and then.  
  


  
{Just then he saw a shooting star. He wanted to believe in anything. Anything that could help him set free. So, he made a wish.}  
  
  


'I wish I could turn into anything! Anything, an animal or a bug or something to help me escape! Please, help me! Just don't let her see me.' He said in his mind, thinking that he had gone over the deep end.  
  
  


{Suddenly, a flash of light went through the bush. A maiden appeared. She had rolling cerulean hair and matching blue eyes.}  
  


  
"So you made a wish on my star. It's my duty to grant it. The wish can only last for couple of days, so watch your step. Okay? Okay. Remember the rules."  
  
  


{Another blinding light came through. This time, Ms. Kusa took notice. She ran to the spot and looked into the bush and found.................. a puppy.}  
  


  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" she yelled shrilly and loudly.  
  


  
******The next morning******

  
  
{Shi woke with a start and went outside. There she found a snowy white puppy. (^_^)}  
  


  
"Ooh! I found a puppy!" And she petted it and walked away, with a desire to keep it. Though, she also knew that Ms. Kusa wouldn't accept it in the building.

  
  
******

  
**How is it? Good? Bad? Tell me @ star_shooter18@hotmail.com! Oh and if you want to know, I am going to take SAT's soon so it may take a while for me to update. GOMEN!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!! I don't know what's the Filipino word for 'sorry'. ^_^; Must study! Ja ne!!!!!!!**


	4. Arrivals and Being Taken In

******

  
  
**Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I changed my name. I wanted to do that, because a lot of people have names with ookami in it. I want this to be quick, because I must do my homework that I must. (Hehe...I like doing that.) Well, this chappie may be quite short, that it is. *Nods* I've been getting weird e-mails, not reviews, that use OOC or OC or AU or and stuff. Can someone review and tell me what those two acronyms mean? If you do, "Arigato!!!" I'm, like, an old user, but new author, that I am. Why? Because of my very small attention and small confidence. -.-;; *Sigh* Well, let me think *thinks*, yup that's mostly it for my jabbering, that it is. Wait. Umm. Yeah, that's mostly it.  
  
**

******

  
KEY:

   
  
"Talking"    'Thinking'    (My very baka thoughts or my very helpful notes.)    ******-Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks

*Actions*    {Narrations or dog's thoughts}

  
  
******  
  


  
**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. If anyone says that I DO own CCS and reports the authorities, I'll kill 'em. Or not kill, just brutally hurt.  
  
**

  
******

  
**_Chapter Apat, Shi, Kuattro, and Four of 'I Found A Puppy!' -Arrivals and Being Taken In_**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******  
 

  
"Moving on is hard. Though, you've found someone else. Goodbye. I'll be fine"---Shi Ling in an upcoming chappie. (No idea what that chappie is, but I'll get it in there.)  
  
  
******Mahou International Airport******

  
"Load the cargo, Mira." Said a gruff voice to a tall woman in the cargo truck.  
  


  
"Oy. Oh, and my nickname is 'Mida', not 'Mira'. Honestly, if you can't get my nickname right, think of how you'd do with the real thing" Mida said. *Rolls eyes*  
  
{As the cargo passed a bush, a puppy hitched a ride on the truck. (Just like a freeloader!) It found it's way through and found an open box and climbed in. (Also like a freeloader!) He wanted leave the place. He had nothing to stay for. He wanted to renew his life and find love. (Remember. This 'puppy is Syaoran, okay. I think you will know the love that he'll find. *Winks* Okay.) He didn't care where he ended up. From Egypt to Alaska, he didn't care. Just out of this place.}  
  


  
{I hope that this wish doesn't wear off before I get out of here, or I'll be dead meat.} Syaoran thought.  
  
  


******  
  
  


"Flight 684 to Japan, Gate 10 is now closed. Will everyone on Flight 225 to Cairo, Egypt please go to Gate 14? Please hold your tickets until boarding. Thank you and have a nice day." Went the intercom voice.  
  
  


****** Midnight since departure and in the cargo hold******  
  


  
"Ouch. That hurts." Said a female voice.  
  


  
{Hey who's there?} Syaoran said in puppy talk. (I mean this as in humans can't comprehend) {Aww. forget it. She can't understand me. Even if she wasn't, I bet she'd be too baka to comprehend English}  
  


  
"Oy! Don't think that I can't hear you, Li Syaoran." She said in a mysterious way.  
  
  


{How do you know my name?}  
  
  


"Well. Excuse me! Do you want to get caught or what? I'm the one who even got you this far. I'm the girl you wished on, you ungrateful, my Kawaii little puppy!"  
  
  


{Are you really? Well, will I be able to get through the flight without going through the transformation?}  
  


  
"Maybe. It depends. Though, you must hurry. If the flight is delayed somehow, you'll have to formulate a plan to get out. And if you don't get out soon, you'll probably call your parents, who aren't in any type of contact." She said sternly, while (out of no where) she grabbed a bento box with steaming tea.  
  


  
*Sips tea and starts to eat the food. *  
  


  
{Ever heard of sharing? As in **NOW!**}

  
  
"Hmm. no."*Eats a large curry filled rice ball* (Copyright of that rice ball is my sister. She just told me to write that. ^_^) "I think that you're a dog who does not deserve any food at all." *She scoffs* *He frowns*  
  


  
*Plane experiences turbulence*  
  


  
"AHH!!!!!!!" Mida yells. (Yes. She is 'cargo girl' undercover.) *Spills tea on her IAGA (International Association of Angels and Guardians) uniform*  
  


  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! *Franticly runs around*  
  


  
{Good for you.}  
  
  


"Do you want me to undo the spell? 'Cause I can you know!" she yelled menacingly

   
  


{Fine. I'll stop.}  
  


"Hey! Kuno! Check on the cargo! I think we have a stow away."

"**OKAY!**"****

{A man came in and caught the girl.}

"Yeah! We got this shrimpy kid!"

"Let go of me, you goon!"

"I don't think so sweetie."

  
"**HEY!** No one calls me sweetie! Not even my mom!" she said as she kicked him in the nuts

"Creep!"

  
******Arrival at Tomoeda******  
  


  
"Welcome to Tomoeda." Said a woman outside of the plane.  
  


  
******  
  


  
{A glow of light emitted from the back of the cargo hold.}  
  


  
{No not now. Just let me get out. Aren't you going to help me, mystic girl?}  
  
  


"I can't. It says in the handbook that I can't help clients in situations not leading to dire punishment or death or electric chairs or..." Just then, she was cut off.  
  


  
"I get the point, Sir Talks-A-lot." *Rolls eyes* Syaoran said after the entire transformation.  
  


  
"It's LADY Talks-A-lot."  
  


  
"Whatever."  
  


  
******  
  


  
{How do I escape? Maybe, I'll make a diversion. Yeah. That'll work. Just say, "Hey, can you turn around so I can escape?" Right. I'll have to sneak away.}  
  


  
******  
  
{The conveyor belt for the cargo started to run, so Syaoran took this opportunity to leave. He got through the heavy boxes and saw a light. He thought of this as a very good way out. He crawled behind a large suitcase and moved it toward the light. There, he found a man loading the luggage. He snuck away and found his way into a crowd of people. He wanted this, for his plan was working. No one noticed him at the time.}  
  


  
"Did you see that new movie in Ashira Megaplex. It was **so** great!"  
  


  
"Have you seen a girl? She is brown haired and age 18?"  
  


  
"Yeah. She's waiting over there, sir."  
  


  
******  
  


  
{Syaoran got out of the suffocating crowd and inhaled deeply. *Inhales deeply* (^_^; Gomen, ne!) He loved the scent of free air. (As in free as in freedom free, not price free, because everyone knows air is free.) All he needed was money. If he was actually going to live here, he needed an actual place to live. If he couldn't, he'd probably be better of at Uragiru.}  
  


  
'Yeah, right.' He thought.  
  


  
******  
  
  


{As night fell, he found himself at the top of a tree, sitting and boring himself to sleep. He stared at the night sky and fell into a not so deep sleep. He dreamed a very horrifying dream.}  
  


  
******Flashback and or Dream to back at Uragiru Orphanage******  
  
  


{TV: And in other news a couple died in a car crash. They were rushed into the hospital, but were too severely hurt. Now here is the weather with Mei Ichimatsu.}  
  
{Syaoran glared at the picture and noticed that he knew those two people. They were his parents. (I really don't think I needed to tell you. You're smart and you should figure it out.) He ran out with, for once, tears running down his cheek.}

  
  
******End of Dream and or Flashback******  
  


  
Syaoran suddenly was staring at a genki face of Mida hanging upside-down, while she held down her skirt. (She wouldn't expose anything to a child. This is another character I base myself on. That's why I named her Mida. ^_^)  
  


  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!! What are you doing? And how long have you been there?" Syaoran yelled. Then Mida covered his mouth.  
  


  
"Oy. Do you want to be caught? I formulated a plan for you to get a home!" she said with a smile. ^_^  
  


  
"Wow. I guess you aren't **SO** baka." He remarked.  
  


  
"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. -_-¤ I'll turn you back into a puppy and you'll look all Kawaii and innocent and I guess, if you stay out of trouble, someone will pick you up. I'll give you a fake tag with Heaven's Hotline on it so when they call, they get ME ^_^. Though, if you screw this up, you'll be in so much trouble, because remember that I can't help clients. I'll try to make the spell last, at least long enough to get settled. I'll make sure to get this right. Make sure to not say anything to anyone."  
  


  
"I may not remember." Syaoran said pointedly.  
  


  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot. All right. Get on the ground so I can get this over with. I'm having a pizza party with my friends in "Pizza Cloud" *Licks her lips* "Mmm... Okay."  
  


  
*Syaoran gets of the tree*  
  


  
"I should've turned you into a cat. You jump very well. Let me try."  
  


  
*Jumps of the tree and land, head into the dirt*  
  


  
"That...hurts... *Gets up and dusts off uniform* Ugh! See! Now, I need to buy a new one! Maybe I could get the emerald green one with those olive green studs. Okay, back to business."  
  


  
A flash of blue light erupted near the tree. Out came a puppy and Mida with a green collar.  
  


  
"Here." She said as she put the collar around his neck.  
  
  


"Go and be free."  
  


  
******  
  
  


{It was a peaceful morn in Tomoeda. Syaoran walked through the streets and found he slamming headlong into a penguin statue.}  
  
  


{What the *&$# was that? A penguin?}  
  


  
He wandered through and found a little auburn-haired girl crying near the penguin that he ran into. (Three guesses who. *Rolls eyes* Darn it! You should know.)  
  


  
{What's wrong? Oh, yeah. I'm wrong. She can't understand me.} He thought. *Rolls eyes*  
  


  
"Hi puppy. Those boys took my dolly. *Points at group of boys} I know that you can't understand me, but I want my dolly." She said through her weeping.  
  
  


{Are you sure, I can't understand you? I guess she can take me in if I get her doll back.}  
  


  
{He walked toward the boys and barked loudly. They got scared, but their leader stood strong. (Yeah, right!)}  
  


  
"You...stay...away."  
  


  
{Okay then if you want me to. But first, I need something.} *Bites the leader's hand*  
  


  
"Ouch! Mommy!!!!!!"  
  


  
{Syaoran pushed the doll to the girl and she said:}  
  


  
"You're coming home with me! Lalalalalalalala." she skipped away with Syaoran behind her.  
  


  
******Kinomoto House******  
  


  
{Sakura sat on the sofa and put Syaoran on a soft chair.}  
  


  
"Hmm. I guess that I have to name you." Sakura said. "Then, I guess that I have to ask Otou-san and Onii-chan."  
  


  
{Wow. Do you really think so?} Syaoran thought sarcastically. {I think that Hokaru sarcasm is starting to rub of on me.} *Rolls eyes*  
  


  
"I'll just name you Oishi, since you look so deliciously Kawaii." She commented, pinching his cheek.  
  


  
{**OWW**...please make this better. It **HAS** to get better!} He thought. 

{He took a quick glance at what the future would look like if the spell didn't wear off. He saw puppy with Sakura, and every waking moment, she was pinching his cheek. Of course, his fur was white, but his cheeks were red. (So sad.)}  
  


  
******Evening at like umm... *Checks watch* 6:00pm******

  
"I'm home." Said Sakura's father, Fujitaka  
  


  
"Yeah, and so am I, kaijuu." Said Touya.  
  


  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  


  
"Sakura, where did you find that puppy?" asked Fujitaka seriously  
  


  
"At the park." She said innocently.  
  


  
"Is there a tag?"  
  


  
"I don't know. I never checked."  
  


  
"Can we keep him?"  
  


  
"..."  
  


  
Fujitaka walked over to the puppy and put his hand around its neck. There he found an emerald tag hung with a golden chain. It read:  
  


  
Mida Ukina: Owner. If found call: 1-*HEAVEN. Pls. Call us if found.  
  


  
{That ditz, my owner? Whatever. Not in a million years, would she make even the most capable owner. She can't even take care of herself. Don't I get **ANY** say in this? She'd probably kill me!}  
  


  
"Aww... can we keep him, please? He's so kawaii." Sakura pleaded, with the sad puppy face.  
  


  
"First, we must call the owner. Then, if they let us keep it..." Fujitaka said, but got cut off.  
  


  
"Which it is very unlikely," Touya said as he took off his jacket  
  


  
"Touya! If they let us keep it *Glances at an innocent-looking Touya*, you can."  
  


  
"Arigato, Otou-san! I'm not sharing him with you, Onii-chan!" she said, running up the stairs.  
  


"Why would I want to share a flea bitten dog with a kaijuu?"

"That's mean, onii-chan!"

{Yeah! I don't have fleas! Maybe **you** do!}

  
******

  
  
*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*  
  


  
Fujitaka was sitting in the living room calling the so-called owner.  
  


  
******IAGA Headquarters******  
  


  
*Ring, ring*  
  
  


"Hello, IAGA head manager, Ukina Mida, "Where your business is our business." She said, while eating a chocolate and balancing a cup on her head, standing on the rolling chair, trying to push boredom away.  
  


  
"Hello, this is Kinomoto Fujitaka. It seems my daughter has found your puppy," he stated.  
  
  


**"WHAT?"** *Chokes on the cookie, drops the cup and falls on the floor as the chair zoomed to the wall* "Oops. Aww... it don't matter. I'll steal a new one from those neighbors of mine."  
  


  
"Excuse me, but, is everything all right?" he asked.  
  


  
"Oh, yeah. Umm. Fine. So, where did you find him?" she said muffled as she brushed her new emerald **green** hair back into it's neat little pigtails.  
  


  
"My daughter said she found him at Penguin Park."  
  


  
"Ahh... would you please return him? I miss him so much." She pleaded blandly.  
  


  
"Oh... well. My daughter wanted to keep the puppy. Though, I understand." Fujitaka said.  
  


  
******After the phone call******  
  


  
"Sakura, the puppy's owner wants it back."  
  


  
{What? I like it here. The girl is sweet. Why would Mida-chan want me back if she put me here in the first place? Aww... man! I wanted to stay. Why does she want me back anyway?}  
  


  
"Okay," Sakura said remorsefully.  
  


  
******Midnight******  
  


  
{Syaoran walked outside and saw a girl sitting on the cherry blossom tree.}  
  


  
{Hey! Mida! Why do you want me back if you put me here?} He asked.  
  


  
"Well, think about this. If you stayed, the wish would wear off **WHILE** you were there. She would wonder, 'Hey! Why is there a boy in my room?' She may be young, but she's not baka."  
  


  
{Yeah. I guess you're right. Will I ever see her again?}  
  


  
"I have on idea. The thing you'll have to do is, I'll give you money, and you'll have to get a part-time job. Then, the IAGA will have to enroll you into a school, when you are ready that is. Probably, you'll get enrolled to Tomoeda Elementary. You'll never know. SHE might go there."  
  


  
{Well, I guess, so.}  
  


  
******  
  
  


{In the morning, Ukina Mida headed for the Kinomoto house. She decided to look more 'normal', so she wore a cargo skirt and a red star shirt with new fiery red hair.}  
  
  


*Knock, knock*  
  


  
"Hello. Who might you be, miss?" asked Fujitaka.  
  


  
"Oh. I'm Ukina Mida. The woman you talked to last night. I'm the puppy's owner."  
  


  
"Oh, yes. Sakura, come here for a minute and bring the puppy." He called.  
  


  
"Yes, Otou-san?" she asked.  
  


  
"This is the owner. Kindly return the puppy." He ordered gently.  
  


  
"I see that he liked you. You can see him soon sometime, you know, Kinomoto- chan."  
  


  
"Okay." She answered a lot brighter.  
  


  
"All right. Ja ne for now." Mida said.  
  
  


"Ja ne, Oishi!!!!!!!!!" called Sakura.  
  


  
'Oishi? @_@' Mida thought.  
  


  
******  
  
**Okay! You have got to know that I wasn't going to post until June, but I got bored after my first SAT, so why not? Actually, I wasn't even going to post this chappie, because of its limited relevance. Well, I did anyway. Tell me if I should undo this chapter. Okay!!!!!! Remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Constructive criticism is fine, but not too harsh. Okay, if that's it, here's a sum up of the next chappie.  
  
Next chappie: It's a flash forward to 5 years (For the rest of the other future is not relevant at all.) that shows when the two kids meet up once again. Do you know what the key word of remembrance is? (As in, what word did Sakura say to make Syaoran remember?) If you figure it out, tell me in your review. You get a reward sent in your e-mail inbox if you get it right and first!!!!!!! Okay! Ja ne! Have a nice day! 'Kay?**


	5. Meeting You Again

******  
  


  
**Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!!! Arigato for the reviews and I mostly want to thank my good friend, ChibiSakuraSyaoran for helping me at .001%. Not very much help, but it IS something. Though, I also forgot what she did to help all together. Never mind that. All right, things are happening a lot faster than I ever planned it to be. I guess I've been so free that it's eerie. I keep thinking of more things to do, but even if I'm free, I'm not free enough to post and update every story. C'est impossible! (That's impossible!) I am so happy to actually update and know that other people are reviewing. It is such a good feeling! (Okay. I know in my little heart that that was the sole mushiest thing that I have EVER said and or written.) This chappie is a blast to the future. It is 5 years later. The children reunite (not only S+S) and the thing is that there is a LARGE problem. Hey, does it smell like a *Sniffs* a rat? Oh no. Its just Kyo Mizuno. Wait! He's not supposed to be here! Well, anyway he's not here, yet. He's in the next chapter.  
  
**

  
******  
  


KEY:    "Talking"     'Thinking'    *Actions*    (My thoughts that are baka or my hints that are NOT so baka)  
  


  
******Scene Change, POV, or Flashback******     {Narrations}  
  


  
******  
  


  
**Disclaimer: If you think I own CCS, you must be nuts! I don't own anything except my own characters. I sometimes use other characters and borrow them, but not now.  
  
**

  
******  
  
  
"Ohayo, Otou-san. Ohayo, Onii-chan." Said a voice

  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Said Fujitaka  
  
  


"Yeah. Ohayo, kaijuu." Touya said  
  
  


*Sakura steps on his foot*

  
**"ITAI!!!!!"** he yelled.  
  


  
"I'm going to be late. Ja ne!" she said as she ran out of the house  
  


  
******  
  


  
**Chappie 5, Lima, Go, Sinko, and Five of I Found A Puppy: **

**Meeting You Again**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******  
  


{It was a peaceful day. As she walked down the street, she heard something. She looked across the street and saw Eriol. He was with someone that she couldn't point out. (Syaoran was already enrolled. Sakura just never talked to him.) He had amber eyes and brown hair.}  
  


  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" she yelled across  
  


  
{All he did was smile his trademark smile and wave. Syaoran stared at her with great intent, remembering a strange feeling about her. The two boys saw Tomoyo and walked straight to her.}  
  
  


"Ohayo!" the two boy called, with a smile  
  
  


"Ohayo, Eriol-kun. Ohayo, Li-kun. Sakura-chan, come here! We can walk to school together." She suggested  
  
  


"Okay!" she yelled and with that she ran across the street  
  
  


{She had dropped her report at the middle of the road and she hadn't noticed.}  
  


  
"Umm... is that yours, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo *Points at road*  
  


  
"Ahh!!!!!" she said sadly  
  


  
"I'll get it!" said one of them  
  
  


{Syaoran ran to the center of the road and stopped. He saw a car coming and we kicked it into high gear and ran as fast as he could. He got the panting and handed it to Sakura and sat at a nearby bench.}  
  


  
"That was so close. I was this close to being road kill." He panted.  
  


  
"Thanks, umm..." Sakura said sheepishly (I **love** that word! Sheep! Baa!)  
  


  
"Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto." He said and for a long time, a smile (Wow.)  
  


  
{That surprised both Tomoyo and Eriol. *Chibi faces* ^_^}  
  
  


"How do you know my name?"  
  
  


"I am in your class, but never properly met you. I could tell it was you, because Terada-sensei always calls out your name. It is probably because I see you asleep." He told her  
  


  
"Oh." *Blush* =^_^=  
  


  
"Let's go or we'll be late!" Tomoyo said to them.  
  


  
******Sakura's POV******  
  


  
{**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. **That is ALL I can understand in math. Can't they make school a bit shorter?}  
  


  
{I saw Naoko talking to Yamazaki. Rika was intently listening. Eriol was taking notes. Syaoran was doing the same.}

  
  
'Why can't I get something or ANYTHING in math? I mean everyone I know passes with flying color when they take Terada-sensei's tests. I think I need a tutor.'  
  


  
'Tutor, huh? I could help you, If you'd like me to.' thought another voice in her head  
  


  
'Who is this?' I thought sheepishly  
  


  
'Think, Kinomoto-chan!' they urged me  
  


  
'You can't be Tomoyo, because I don't think she knows magic and her voice is lighter. It can't be Eriol, because we aren't on last name terms. Umm.'  
  


  
'Think.'  
  
  


'Umm...I give up.'  
  


  
'Aww... you're no fun. C'mon! Think!'  
  


  
{I turned around. No one seemed to be paying attention to me.}  
  


  
*RING* went the loud bell.  
  


  
"Thank you, Kami-sama." I said to myself.  
  


  
"Alright, you have to study for the test tomorrow." Terada-sensei told us.  
  


  
******Normal POV******  
  


  
{They walked out and went into a little group. Sakura walked faster to talk to Eriol.}  
  


  
"Eriol-kun, do you know anyone besides my guardians, you, and me with magic?" she asked  
  


  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." He answered softly  
  


  
"Who?" she asked

  
  
"Syaoran. He is part of the Li clan. He is my descendant."  
  
  


"Really? Arigato for the info!" she said happily as she ran to Syaoran  
  


  
******  
  


  
"So, you finally figured it out, huh." He said bluntly as he ate his lunch. (Lunch for him is as follows: rice balls, squid, octopus, sushi, some sandwiches, and a piece of chocolate cake. Oishi!!!!!!!!!!! Oops.)  
  


  
"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  


"I don't know." He said unequivocally *Sips tea*  
  
  


"I guess that I have no choice."  
  


  
"Yes, you do. You have Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and Yamazaki-kun." He said in the same tone  
  


  
"Well, It's okay."  
  
  


"Hungry?" *Offers a rice ball*  
  
  


"No." *Her stomach growls*  
  
  


"Oh, really?"  
  
  


*Laughs nervously*  
  
  


"I guess I am." *Takes the rice ball*  
  
  


"Mmm... Oishi!" she commented  
  


  
'It's that voice again! It sounds so much like, wait. Yes. I AM right! She's the girl who found me 5 years ago!'  
  


  
He was into his own thoughts that he had forgotten Sakura.  
  
  


"Hello?" *Waves hand in front of his face*  
  
  


"Oh. Gomen ne, Kinomoto-chan." He said shyly *Scratches head uneasily*  
  
  


"Daijobu desu ka?" she asked (Spelling, ne?)  
  


  
"Oh. Umm... yeah, I guess."  
  


  
"So can you help me?"  
  


  
"I could try."  
  


  
"Arigato! Oh, and if you are going to tutor me, you can call me Sakura."  
  


  
"Alright, so we are both on first name terms."  
  


  
"Ja ne." went Syaoran as he walked away.  
  


  
"Wait! Umm."  
  
  


"Yeah?" he said.  
  


  
"I forgot. What I was going to say." (Literally. I had an idea and forgot what that idea was. It was so good and so out of my mind.)  
  
  


*Rolls eyes and walks away*  
  


  
******After school******  
  
  


"Hmm." hummed Sakura, as they all walked home.  
  
  


"Ja ne!" called everyone to Sakura  
  


  
"Oy, kaijuu." Called a person. (I don't have to tell you who that is.)  
  


  
"Hmph!" she said *Crosses arms*  
  


  
"Let's go already!" he said to her  
  


  
I'm done with this chapter! Woo! I'm gone!   
  


  
******  
  


  
**AN: I just have to say that I'm going to be in panic mode for a while you don't like panicky Cherri. Don't blame me if I can't do much with school. I mean that there is so much to do and so little time in a day. I just will start other things later when this whole panic thing is over. I hate being stressed. I need my lavender candles and my bath beads. JA!**


	6. Clash of Past & Present

******

  
**Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!!! I want to say that I'm having a hard time to please everyone's demands. It is very difficult. I want to get everything done and I want to please you people. I already pleased my friends and my teachers. Now, I want to please the other people. Now, this chappie is about the difficulties of teaching a completely dense girl and falling in love with her. Though, there is one fault. She already has a boyfriend. Who is it? I smell rats! Ahh!!!!!!! It's Kyo Mizuno! Look! It's a battle royale to the deaths. I think it'll only be a battle to the bruises. -_-; I want you to know that they will be fighting in the next few chapters. Hope you like them! ^_^**

  
  
******  
  


KEY:    "Talking"    'Thinking'    ******Scene change, Flashbacks, and POV******    *Actions*    

(My Baka thoughts and my not Baka notes)    =+Camera+=  
  


  
******  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything related to CCS! I ONLY own my own characters. I made them up. I must say that if I'm sued for stealing the CCS characters from Clamp, I'll sue you right back!!!!!!! *Blows raspberry* (I don't know why they call it that, but I just know that they call it that!)**  
  
******  
  


  
**Chapter 6, Anim, Sais, Ruko, and Six of I Found A Puppy: **

**Confessional Camera**

**By: the Cherri Ookami  
  
**

  
******Sakura's POV******  
  
{Things have been so boring. Nothing has gone right or wrong. In about 10 minutes, Syaoran will be tutoring me.}  
  


  
*Knock, knock*  
  


  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." I said happily  
  


  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Are you ready or do you need me to wait?"  
  
  


"Iie. I'm ready. Let's go to the library instead of this little classroom." I said  
  
  


"Alright." He said plainly  
  


  
******Library******  
  
{I got a small hint from him that he hates me.}  
  


  
{He sighs pretty hard when I get something wrong.}  
  


  
{I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.}  
  
  


"Syaoran-kun, am I a failure? I mean, in math, am I a lost cause?" I said warily. I don't want to make it sound too obvious that I like him.  
  


  
"Iie. I mean you aren't at all."  
  


  
"I don't really like my boyfriend anymore, because I asked him to help me and he called me the biggest failure ever."  
  


  
"You aren't. All you need to do is make it interesting. Tell me what do you like."  
  
  


"I like flowers." I said sheepishly 'Baka no Sakura!' (I know, right! ^_^)

  
  
"Okay. Imagine that a peony has 62 petals. If you have a 12 dozen peonies, how many petals are there?" he asked me  
  


  
"Umm... *Writes* is this correct?"  
  


  
*Crosses fingers*  
  
  


"Hai. See? You just need to understand the little details before you look at the big picture." He said  
  


  
******End of Sakura's POV and Start of Normal POV******  
  
  


{They went through more difficult problems, and she got very good at it.}  
  


  
"Good morning, dear." Said a boy  
  


  
{He had black hair and a haughty grin on his face.}  
  


  
"I'm not your dear, Mizuno-kun!" she said with detest  
  


  
"Don't be this way. You know that I don't love you for your mind." He said  
  
  


"So, you think I'm stupid!" she said  
  


  
"No. Wait, kind of. " He said.  
  
  


"You have to look at everything and look at the big picture. He told me this." She said as she pointed to the man next to him  
  
  


"Who the hell are you?" he asked  
  


  
"I am... who are you first?" he asked  
  


  
"Kyo..."  
  
  


"Mizuno." He finished for him  
  


  
"What the hell are you?" he said  
  


  
"LI? I knew I'd meet you. Though, I wouldn't think that you'd be moving on my girl." He said  
  


  
"I'm not, you load of crap."  
  


  
"Syaoran-kun, you know him?" she asked.  
  


  
"He hates me as much as I hate him, the jerk."  
  


  
"How do you know each other?" asked Sakura  
  


  
"We were in the same orphanage. His aunt was the one who gave me the scars on my body."  
  


  
"I don't see any." She said.  
  


  
"I always wear long apparel. I never expose my injuries."  
  


  
"Let me see."  
  
  


{He rolled up his sleeve and she saw many cuts and bruises.}  
  


  
"Oh my." She said  
  


  
"Whatever." Kyo said plainly  
  


  
"Shut your mouth, stupid." He said to him  
  


  
"Do you want to fight?" asked Kyo  
  


  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
  


"No. It's a bet. The winner of the fight gets the girl."  
  
  


"Iie. No deal. I won't let her get involved. She might get hurt." He said.  
  


  
"She can manage, I presume." He said  
  


  
"Gomen for dropping in on the conversation." Sakura said  
  


  
"No problem." Syaoran said with a smile  
  


  
"Well, Syaoran-kun, I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine really. I promise." She said as she smile wryly   
  


  
"Hai." He said  
  


  
******Syaoran's POV of the situation******  
  


  
{I can't believe that she was **HIS** boyfriend. Good thing that they are apart.}  
  


  
{I know that she doesn't love me either.}  
  


  
{I guess that it's all right. Right?}  
  


  
{I'll do anything for her.}

  
  
{Even if she doesn't love me, I love her.}

{Wait.}

{Why do I love her?}  
  


  
******Normal POV and In the Park******  
  


  
{They stood alone with no one around. (NO duh! @_@) She sat near the pink penguin and stared at Syaoran with worried eyes.}  
  


  
'I hope he'll be careful.' Thought Sakura  
  


  
"Draw your weapon, you brute." Said Kyo  
  


  
"Fine. It's not like you even have one."  
  


  
"Really. Oh, look! What's this? My bow and arrow is what it is. Get ready to die."  
  


  
"Whatever, robin hood."  
  


  
"Go Syaoran, yeah! Who cares about you, Mizuno! Boo!!!!!" called a voice  
  
  


"Yeah! Go, Li-kun!" called another  
  
  


"Who the... what is this?" he said surprised  
  
  


"Don't remember? Hey, he doesn't remember, guys!"  
  
  


{Syaoran picked up a rock and threw it up at the tree. Down came two people, though they weren't revealed for they fell into a bush.}  
  


  
"Damn it! Is that how you treat the people who saved you? What kind of friend are you?" said one fairly sarcastic voice with mock anger  
  


  
"I told you he'd hit you!" said another voice in the tree  
  


  
"Shut the hell up." Said the voice in the crumpled bush  
  


  
"Yeah! I sided with you!" said another voice in the tree  
  


  
"Umm... gomen for dropping in, but how do you know Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked the voices  
  


  
"Syaoran has a girlfriend!" they all said  
  


  
{They jumped from their spots and clumped together.}  
  


  
"She's not my girlfriend." He said *Blushes* (Oh, don't deny it!)  
  


  
"She looks like it." Said a girl  
  


  
"Shi?" he asked nervously as his blushes doubled up

  
"You are **dating**, _right_?" she asked  
  


  
"Iie. Of course not." He said embarrassedly  
  


  
"Really. I'm Shi. Who are you?" she asked to Sakura  
  


  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."  
  


  
**"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!"** Syaoran said loudly as he broke the conversation  
  


  
"Well, we just want to meet your girlfriend." Said Shi happily  
  


  
"Oh, Kami-sama. Make it stop." He said in a defeated way  
  


  
"Introduce me to your friends, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.  
  


  
"This is Hokaru, Shi, Sayuri, Rei, Kenji, and Ayanami. This is my friend, Sakura-chan." *BLUSH*  
  
  


"Hai! Exactly my point! You are her friend. She is a girl. Girl + friend = GIRLFRIEND!" said Hokaru in mock antagonism  
  
  


"I guess that's right." He said

  
  
"**CAN WE START YET? MY TEETH ARE STARTING TO HURT, BECAUSE OF ALL THIS SWEET TALK**." Kyo said with malice  
  


  
"Arigato. Hey! Did I **actually** agree with that rat? Hey, where's Kenji?" Syaoran said.  
  


  
"I'm here. I just got the popcorn." As a boy ran with a bag  
  


  
"You guys are staying?"  
  


  
"No way! I'm leaving my camera here. *Sets up camera* "I ain't going to risk getting hurt."  
  
  


*Sweat drops*  
  


  
"JA!" they called as they ran away  
  


  
"Cowards." Syaoran said under his breath  
  


  
{Kyo, on the other hand, stared at the camera and said:}  
  


  
"Hello, ladies and fools. This tape is called 'Death of the Nitwit Who Thought He Could Mess With My Chick'. Does anyone out there have any requests?" he said amply   
  


  
**"Let's get on with it."** Syaoran yelled  
  


  
"Let's go."  
  


  
=+Sakura, can I call you Sakura? +=  
  


  
"Huh, am I mad or is the camera talking? Or is it a ghost?" she said as she quivered silently  
  


  
=+Hai. The world has gone mad and giant aliens will steal all the chocolate pudding on *Gets hit* Oww... +=  
  


  
"Hoe..."  
  


  
=+I rigged a microphone so we can talk. +=  
  


  
"Oh. Go ahead."  
  


  
=+Can you commentate for us? +=  
  


  
=+Quit it! Sorry for Hokaru's idiotic behavior. He just likes pretty girls. +=  
  


  
*Blush*  
  


  
=+Don't worry. He said that he's lucky that he has a friend with a nice girlfriend. +=  
  


  
"OH." She said *Blush*  
  


  
{Kyo drew his arrows and bow. He shot five at the same time. They were on fire. They were aimed at Syaoran and went in multiple directions. They all hit, but he showed no sign of pain.}  
  


  
"Don't think that hurts, but this will!" he said as he aimed his sword and cut his left shoulder  
  


  
"You'll pay!" he shot an ice arrow and it got his left leg. He couldn't move it at all.  
  


  
{He summoned the thunder and shot him with much anger in it. It had fire and thunder in the shock for his anger triggered the fire demon to deliver (Made it up. -_-*)}  
  


  
"I'll get my revenge." He said as he put his arrows away and took out a mace 

{He aimed his mace and as it moved in Syaoran's direction, it was burning what looked like the fires of hell.}  
  


  
=+ Wow. I hate him even more. +=  
  


  
"Syaoran-kun, **move**!" Sakura said 

"It isn't aiming for me! It's aiming for YOU!" he said as he moved in front of her and dodged it with his sword. 

{He held it down and she covered her eyes, but his sword got warmer and warmer. He then dropped his sword and the mace hit him with only a bit of the force. Sakura opened her eyes and anticipated that a prone figure would stay there, but found nothing.}

"Where is he?" Kyo and Sakura wondered

"Over here!" Syaoran yelled as he jumped from the tree and he kicked Kyo's face

"I'll be back. Just you wait. I will, but right now, you aren't worth the effort. And to you, my dear: Wait for me. I promise you that I will remove this knave from your wonderful eye's sights." He said poetically as he vanished in a burning flame.}

=+Cool! +=

"Shut it, you guys!" Syaoran said as Sakura walked up to him

  
  
=+Aww...+=  
  


  
"Shut up. I mean it!"  
  


  
They pulled into a passionate kiss and left.  
  


  
=+Hey! Someone has to get my camera. That cost me 142,607.79¥ plus sales tax! Get me my, no! It's raining! += (Ne?)  
  


  
******  
  


  
"WAH!!!!!!!! You and Li-kun kissed? I can't believe that I couldn't film it!" said Tomoyo sadly  
  


  
"Well, you are engaged."  
  


  
"So. You guys make such a KAWAII couple. *STARRY EYES* It's SO great that you two are an official couple."  
  
  


"Hoe..."  
  


  
******  
  


  
"What are you saying? You and Sakura kissed? I can't believe that no one could tape it for me and my fiancé." Said Eriol  
  
  


"You proposed to her? I kissed her. You are mad, because I didn't tell you. You proposed and I'm not mad. What's wrong with this?" asked Syaoran with extreme sarcasm and an angry face  
  
  


"Well, you just met her and you go kissing."  
  
  


"You have been together for 5 weeks and you propose. I am telling you that it is a bigger step than the one I took." He said as he took a chocolate bar from his bag and ate it  
  
  


"Hai. I guess that you are correct." Eriol said as he looked at it logically "HEY! You had better share that!"  
  


  
"Well, I think that we should be married on the same year as you guys." Said Eriol  
  


  
"So, how long will you be waiting?" Syaoran asked  
  


  
"You are going to wait?" Eriol asked in surprise  
  


  
"She doesn't even know how much I love her." He said as many people walked past him (The two girls and the FORMER Uragiru kids are behind him. You should know what'd happen. -_-;)  
  


  
"And how much do you love her?" asked someone  
  
  


"I want her to be protected and I will do that for her. I don't care if I die. I love her that much." He said inattentively as he closed his eyes and pondered more about what he said. He didn't even listen to who was talking.  
  
  


"Aishiteru, Syaoran." Said one of the other voices  
  


  
"What the... Ahh!!!" he said as he stared at the guys and girls around him  
  


  
"Damn it! Why are you guys here?"  
  


  
"We wanted the inside dirt."  
  
  


"And I wanted a tape in replacement for the kiss that I missed." Tomoyo said admirably  
  
  


"Speaking of tapes, I'll let you copy my tape of the kiss and I want to copy your tape of right now." Said Hokaru as he stepped to Tomoyo and replayed the tape  
  
  


"What are you going to do with it?" Syaoran asked  
  
  


"I'll put it on my website."  
  


  
"I'll kill you if you do that!"  
  
  


"Hey! IS that chocolate?"  
  


  
******

  
  
**Well. That is mostly the end for now. I think that I'm getting very bad at this. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update. I'm pretty busy. I want you and everyone else to be happy too. Though, I'm not happy, so you being happy and satisfied is very unexpected for me. JA NE! ^_^  
  
Oh, and I want everyone to know that I'm having a headache so I guess that is why this chappie stinks like morning breath. *Massages head* Ja! -_-; ^_^******


	7. Crush Lost, Love Found

*******

**Cherri Ookami** on dateline: August 6, 2003

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I feel very tired and moody, but I think I'll get through the whole thing without yelling. Okay, this story is a story that has been on a long hiatus, but I am going to try. I have a bit of a headache and am bored. The choices to do were to sleep or to write and I am a bit nocturnal. Okay, I should just start it now.

******

Chapter Summary: Love is a fragile thing and it isn't easily repaired. Shi has been shattered into so many pieces and tried to put them back together. So many choices were made, but she had chosen to let her one true love pursue a love life with someone else. Now, a decision and a compromise has to be made with the Sakura, Syaoran, and Shi love triangle. And, not everyone thinks that what Shi decided on is completely right. Shi wants to be as far away from the lovers as possible, but earns a new love as she runs from the problems she has encountered.

******

Key:

"Talking"    'Thinking'    *Actions*    ******- Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks    {My narrations}

(My little notes, over views, and thoughts that may or may not help you on the duration of the story ^^)

******

Mandatory disclaimer: I almost owned CCS and the whole Clamp company and enterprise, but...

Syaoran: But, she woke up.

Me: I did, but if I **didn't**, I would own you and make you my slave. Anyway, I don't own CCS, and nor do I own Clamp! XP 

*******

**Chapter Seven, Shichi, Siette, and Pito of: I Found A Puppy**

Crush Lost, Love Found 

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

****

****

**Arigato to AkaneAlways for the sort of borrowed idea for the chappie title. ^^**

******Shi's POV******

{Life has been so cruel to me. I lived in that wretched orphanage for almost all of my childhood. What a childhood, huh? I was ridiculed for almost my whole life and I found love in one person.}

{His name is Syaoran Li.}

{Though, he is gone. He might not be dead, but I can't go one day without looking at him. I have waited his escape, and he succeeded, though I never knew that he would ever be the one who broke my heart. I don't want him to be unhappy, but I can't look at him without knowing that he loves someone else and if I think of it, I feel like I would just break down and cry.}

******Normal POV******

{Shi Ling sat on the bed of the Uragiru kids' hotel room. It was about 15 minutes past midnight. She stared at a picture they took a few days before they tracked Syaoran Li. She wanted to live a life that every girl would only dream of. She wanted to live a life with her dream guy and live happily ever after. Well, NOT NOW!}

{She walked out of the room and she sat on the table at the balcony.}

{She saw car lights move through the city and listened the heeding of taxicabs. She sat on the beach chair and hugged herself with her jacket. She suddenly felt a small draft of sleep rush through and fell into a dream.}

******Dream******

{The Uragiru Kids were simply and blissfully happy. Shi was walking down a red carpet in a beautiful, white wedding dress. As she approached the podium, she saw someone. It was a man with brown eyes and amber hair. It was Syaoran, the man of her dreams. He was in a tuxedo and when she reached the end, he knelt down and kissed her hand.}

{She thought, "I must be dreaming."} (That right, sparky!) 

"Do you take Syaoran Li to be you husband, to have and to hold and cherish forever until death?"

"I do." She said as she turned to her almost husband

"Do you take Shi Ling to be your wife, to have and to hold and cherish forever until death?"

"I..." he paused

"Don't"

******End of dream and back to reality******

{She woke up, staring at a sunny sky. Ayanami came out, eating an apple.}

"Hey! Whatcha doin' outside, Shi?" 

"Nothin', Aya." 

"'Kay! Ya want somethin'?" 

"Iie. That's all right."

"'Kay! I'm going to watch some TV." Aya said simply (I'll just use Aya for short.)

"Ja." Shi said as she thought about her dream.

'It was my dream, except he said **no**. I can't believe it. Well, it is a dream, right? Or is it a sign?' she thought as she walked in and changed.

{She was getting her most prized possession, her camera, and stuffed it in her little bag.}

"Where're are ya goin'?" Aya said 

"I'm just going to take a walk. Ja, Aya!" she said as she left with her copy of the room's key.

******

{She (Shi) walked through the city and she took simple pictures of random things. She smiled as she saw someone walking down the street.}

{Syaoran walked with a donut in his mouth. He was reading a book and had headphones on his ears.}

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" Shi said

"Huh?" *Pulls down headphones and finishes donut* "Oh, hey!" he said

"What are you doing?"

"Umm... I am reading, listening to music and I just devoured a donut." He said as he put his book in his bag

"Iie. I mean, what are you doing **here** walking?" she said

"Oh, I was headed to the park. I was going to meet someone there."

"Do you mind if I come?" 

"Iie. I don't mind."

"Okay." She said happily

{They walked together and Shi kept taking pictures of things Syaoran thought weren't too important. Those things were like birds, buildings, people outside talking on their cell phones, and other things.}

"Why are you taking such useless pictures?"

"They aren't useless." She said with mock rage "I am going to make a collage. It will be all of the things I have seen here in Tomoeda. It will be a resemblance of the faithful things I have experienced here."

"What does **that** have to do with trash cans and birds?"

"Well, the cans symbolize the kind of things people don't care for anymore and how people think things are when it comes to the importance of material possessions."

"And, the birds have to do with it how?"

"It shows how peaceful things are in the city. There might be people who yell here, but the thing is that birds only stay stagnant in places they think are peaceful and harmonic."

"And you learned this from where?"

"I had art class back in Hong Kong. They taught us about symbolism."  
  


"Wow. All they taught us in art class was how to find meanings in things."

"It's the same thing. Tell me, what do you see over there?" she said *Points at a flower blooming*

"Umm... the birth of life?"

"Wow, I thought of a flower." She said as they walked over to a park bench

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" said a voice

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-chan." Shi said

  
"Oh, ohayo Ling-chan." Sakura said happily "Can I speak to both of you?"

"Okay." Syaoran said bluntly

"Go ahead." Sakura said as she smiled

"Umm... I have to say something to Syaoran first."

"Ok...ay." 

"Wo ai ni."

"I must be going deaf. Did you just say that you loved **me**?"

"Yeah. I know you don't love me back, but I am okay with that."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Though, this is where Kinomoto-chan comes in."

"Why me?"

"Well, I am going to move. I can't stand seeing my old crush with someone else."

"You don't have to move. Just don't see Syaoran anymore."

"Really, Sakura? That'd help a whole bunch." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"I would, but I like seeing him."

"So, you like seeing me, but don't like seeing me?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Why don't you guys move into the apartment room next to mine?"

"How will that help?"

"Well, you can see me, visit, and talk together and we could try to get along."

"Okay, but we don't have enough money."

"Well, when I wanted to buys something my brother said, **"Get a job!"**" she giggled

"Where can we get a job?"

"We'll try to get that ready soon."

"Okay."

"Let's eat some ice cream to celebrate!" Sakura said

"Yeah! Boys treat!" Shi said

"**What?** I don't have money!"

"Well, what about the donut you bought?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! I saw him eating one!" Shi said

"**Fine! Fine! Boys lose! Girls win! I get it!**" he said as they followed him to an ice cream parlor.

******Ice Cream Parlor******

{They sat at one of the umbrella booths and a waiter came up.}

"Good afternoon. What'll you be having?"

"I'll have chocolate-strawberry sundae." Sakura said

"Okay, and what will you have...?"

"I will have a Chocolate Mousse Crepe' and it's Shi." Shi said

"I'll have a banana split with chocolate mousse." Syaoran said

"Okay. I'll be back."

"I like him. He seems nice." Shi said dreamily

"Yeah. Have him as a boyfriend and get your mind off me." Syaoran said

"Hey! Yeah!"

"I was kidding, but if you want to, go ahead."

{The waiter came back and gave their order, without any response.}

"HEY! Look!" Shi said

{She pointed at a rose next to her crepe' and found a chocolate tablet with vanilla on it reading hiragana: 

Shi, I like your name. Mine is Kuno.}

"Wow, what a great note! I like your name!" Syaoran said as he stifled a laugh

"Shhh! I think it's sweet." Sakura said

"Yeah, but I kind of agree. He could've put somethin more romantic than..."

"I like your name?" Syaoran suggested as he fought down his laughter

"Just keep your mouth shut and eat." Sakura said as she took the cherry from her sundae and dabbed some of the whipped cream onto his nose

******Hotel Room******

"I guess that I did get a good thing out of this day." Shi said as she put her camera in her bag

"Why? What did ya do? Win some cash?" Hokaru asked

"I'm afraid not. I got a new apartment, a new boyfriend, and a new friend." She said as she packed her stuff.

"What? You are leaving us?" Sayuri asked as she stood up

"Iie. You are coming with me. It is an apartment next to Syaoran-kun's"

"Okay, but I have one question." Rei said

"What's that, genius?" Hokaru asked as he threw up a popcorn piece in the air and caught it in his mouth

"How are we supposed to get the money?" he asked as he took some and shoved it down his mouth

"We have to get jobs." Shi said as she saw their reactions 

{Hokaru picked the wrong time to throw the popcorn in the air and catch it, because he choked on it when he heard the word 'job'.}

"Ack. *Clears throat* Hey! No way! I am **NOT** going to get a **job**." Hokaru said as he went to get some water

"What's wrong with a job?" Kenji asked as he entered the room

"Well, it's mostly the fact that they treat you like slaves." Hokaru said, as he looked daggers at him

"Well, we have two choices." Aya said

"And what might they be?" Kenji asked

"We either live here and get a job to pay for the room **or** we live there and get a job to pay for that room."

"Wow, what a great selection." Hokaru said sarcastically

"Don't be so negative. We either get a job for food and shelter, or we will live in an alley eating dead rats." Rei said

"Yuck! I'd rather get a job." Aya said

"I guess I'd rather work. At least I'll have food to eat." Kenji said

"That is if he could get him to stop eating it all." Rei said as he saw Hokaru eating a bag of cookies

"Oh, and stop eating! We might not have enough money to pay for the food here if he lives with us." Kenji said as he took the bag of cookie and ate some for himself

"Uh huh. Right. Let's get to sleep. I'm beat!" Hokaru said as he tried to usher everyone into bed

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's 4:30."

"Oops."

******

{Sakura and Syaoran walked together as the sky went red, blue, orange, yellow, and lavender at the same time. Sakura arrived at her house and Syaoran just stopped outside of the gate.}

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. Umm... no."

"My kiss?"

"Well, that is such an old tradition. Why don't we start a different tradition of not doing that?" he suggested

"Why?"

"Your brother is standing behind you. 

"That's right." Touya said

"Okay, JA NE, Sakura-chan!"

******

Okay! I worked very hard on this! Actually, no, I didn't. ^_^; Anyways, I hope you liked it, though, you probably didn't. -_-; If you did, click the button saying GO. If you** didn't** like it, click the button saying GO anyway, but lie in the review. No, don't be honest, but not too honest that it'll make me cry and never write again, and I am a bit sensitive, but not really. ^^ JA NE! And God bless ya'll!   

    ****


	8. The Thin Lines Of Help and Hurt

******

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 7, 2003

Well, I am a bit bored. That is no surprise though. I have no idea what to do and just was looking at my old books. I just wanted to write something. Well, okay. I have a bit of work to do, but I am a good procrastinator. ^^ As all of you have noticed, the last chapter wasn't as S+Sish as I would've hoped. Okay, this might be, but I don't think that it will. _ Okay, now I guess I'll start now. *Sigh*

******

Chapter Information: When you get a job, do you say, "I want a job. When do I start?" Well, I guess that getting a job isn't as easy as people usually think. Now, Sakura and Syaoran go to school {Friday} and something happens. When that happens, Sakura seems to be a bit more, how should I say this? Jumpy? Everyone else is getting bad job interviews and seems to get a job and get fired in about 10 minutes. Sakura tries to apologize to Syaoran by 'helping' him. Though, to him, there is a line between helping out in a nice and happy way that he enjoys and the disastrous effect of the nice freak! 

******

KEY: "Talking" 'Thinking' *Action* ******- Scene changes, POV's, and Flashbacks 

{My narrations} (My thoughts, notes, and over views that could help in the duration of the chapter

******

Mandatory Disclaimer thing: Everyone who has gotten this far in the story should already know that I don't own CCS. If you have never read the disclaimer, you either ALREADY know that I don't own CCS or jump to VERY strange conclusions.

******

Chapter 8, Ocho, Hachi, Eight, and Walo of I Found A Puppy:

The Lines Of Hurting and Helping 

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******Morning****** 

{Sakura walked to school as her brother tailed her.}

"Who was that gaki you were with last night?" he asked as he came from behind

"He is a friend."

"A **friend**?" he prodded

"Hai. He is a **friend**. Do I need to spell it out?"

{Just then, Sakura sped up her on her blades to lose Touya, but he sped up the speed of his bike. That was a **bad** idea. Syaoran was eating a puff pastry and they ran over him.}

"Oww..." he muttered

"I am **so** sorry. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai. What were you doing?"

"Going to school."

"It's too early."

"Oh, but I was just..."

"Never mind. I'll just see you in class, okay." He said as he dusted himself off seeing the small remnants of his puff pastry

"I said I was sorry." She said

"I know and I forgive you, but there goes my money and my breakfast." He said as he waved at her good-bye

******Hotel Room****** 

{The Uragiru kids were enthused about the whole 'job thing'. They were all sitting near Aya, who was circling jobs with a red marker and writing them on hotel paper.}

"Here. I circled jobs that we all could apply for." She said as she held the paper 

"So, where do we start?" Shi asked

"That is what I don't know." She said with a sigh

"Hey! Why don't we start at this bakery here?" Hokaru suggested

"Why?" they asked

"I didn't eat yet and we could be either a cashier or a full time baker."

"Okay then."

"Let's promise to meet at the restaurant down the street and tell each other about your jobs."

******

"I said sorry almost 20 times and you can't even forgive me?" Sakura asked

"I told you already. Here, I'll say it **again**. _I-for-give-you._" He fumed

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Nobody says 'I forgive you.' Without getting something out of it."

"Well, I am not 'nobody'."

"Will you at least let me apologize?"

"Iie. I don't want you to."

"I don't care. I am going to do it, no matter what."

"Okay, go ahead, but if you ask 'Do you forgive me now?' I ain't goin' ta anything."

******

"Hello there, are you the one for the job application?" a man asked in the bakery

"Yeah. So, can I get a job?" Hokaru asked

"Well... we need to test..."

"Thanks, when do I start?" 

*Door slams*

"I guess working here is out of the question?" he said loudly

"Si."

"So, you'll see?" he asked hopefully

"No. Si mean yes! You no work in Delicioso Café y Bunuelo ever. You go now!" the baker said as he ushered him out

"Well, that was rude." Hokaru said

"Well, so were you." Aya said, "Let me try."

(5 minutes later.)

"I got the job!" she squealed

(3 minutes later.)

*CRASH*

*SPLASH*

*CRACK*

"Oops."

"I just got fired." She whimpered

"Sorry, Aya. Bad luck, huh?" Hokaru asked as he stifled his laughter

"Oh, shut it!"  


******School****** 

{Sakura had done so much to make Syaoran happy, but he wasn't even close to happy.}

{Sakura was following him everywhere, which was quite disturbing. She cleaned his locker by throwing his book report, she 'accidentally' threw his bento box out, thinking it was a box of trash, and she tried to fix his attire, but ended up having a battle with a comb and his hair "It just won't stay flat, does it?" and made him tear a bit of his collar off.}

"**Please!** I beg of you to **leave me alone**!" he said as he walked to chemistry class

"I'm trying to help you!" she said angrily

"Why the heck do you want to help someone who** doesn't** need help?" he asked

"Yes you do. Because of your injury, you are cranky and you are limping." She said

"That might be so, but because of **your** injury, you have become paranoid!" he said

"I am **not** paranoid!"

"See! There you go again! You keep yelling!"

"So are you."

*Ring*

"I'll see you later, okay Sakura."

"All right, but I've got my eye on you."

"Whatever."

****** 

"Hey, you guys! We got a job!" Kenji, Rei, and Sayuri called from their table at the Amour Maison (Love House, yuck! XP)

"Oh, yeah. So did we. Didn't we?" Shi said nervously

"Not really. We got fi... Oww... what?" Hokaru said as Aya punched him in the stomach

"We did get jobs. Now, what do you want to eat?" Aya asked nervously

"Wait, what were your jobs?" Rei asked 

"Umm..."

"You all don't have any, **do you**?" Kenji said cruelly

"Fine. No we don't." Shi said

"Yeah, we admit it. We are failures and you are protégées." Hokaru said, "We admit it. Don't rub it in, you guys."

"Yeah, is it our fault?" Aya asked

"Yes!" Sayuri said, laughing

"Whatever. Now, tell me. What are **your** new jobs?" Hokaru asked

"I am an umm..."

"And, I'm an umm..."

"Yeah, and I am a... umm..."

"You don't have jobs either, do you?"

"Nope."

"We got jack squat."

"All we got was yelling and a load of crap."

"Umm... we got something to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah. HA!"

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. What would you want?"

"Well, how about a job?" Hokaru said sarcastically

"Okay, you are my new busboy."

"You can't be serious."

"If you don't want the job, it is fine with me."

"Oh, no. I need it."

"You start tomorrow." The woman said

'Oh, thank you, Kami-sama!' he thought

{The woman left and he rubbed it in their faces.}

"HA! I got a job and all of you don't!" he said

****** Outside and after school ******

"Please. Let me do something for you. **Anything.**" Sakura pleaded as she followed Syaoran to the ice cream parlor.

"Fine. Leave me alone. **_Please._**" He said

"Does this mean you **don't **love me?" she said as tears welled up

"No! That isn't it at all." He said

"Then what is it?" she asked as she put her bag on the table

"It is the fact that you are getting a bit err... clingy."

"Oh, then what do you want me to do? I feel guilty."

"Please don't." he said as he held her arms, "You see? There is a difference between helping and **_helping_**."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, the first part is being nice and **asking** if I need help."

"And..."

"The other part is excruciatingly helpful that makes you a helping freak!"

"Okay, I guess I went a little overboard." She said innocently

"Oh, you are way past a 'little'."

"How so?"

"Well, I didn't eat, got detention for not turning in my report and need to buy a new uniform. Those are the effects of your **little bits of helping**." He said 

"Let me do one thing for you." She said

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. What is it?"

"Can I buy you ice cream?"

"Okay, fine. Whatever. As long as it is SAFE." He said bluntly (I mostly got that phrase from when I was flipping through channels and seeing a Filipino show called "Okay, Fyne. Whatever." Weird though. @_@)

{The boy named Kuno came up and spoke:}

"Hey! I know you. You know Shi, right?"

"Yeah that's right. We know you. You know us and she knows you. So, we all know each other." Syaoran said with a smile

"Shut it, Syao-kun. I would like 1 banana split and one err... Choco Latte Sundae for him."

"Okay. I will be back."

{He came in mere seconds and Syaoran's Choco Latte had a vanilla tablet with chocolate syrup on it reading:}

"Are you Shi's brother?"

"No way!" he said

"Oh. Gomen nasai."

"It's okay."

{He left and Syaoran ate a scoop.}

"Hmm... this tastes a bit nutty."

"Well, it says here that it has almonds, walnuts, cashews, coffee bean shaving and coconut cream." 

"This is quite good."

******

{Syaoran walked with Sakura to her house and Syaoran peered at the side of the wall. No one was there.}

"Is the coast clear?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. I don't have a tide chart."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oh, yeah, it is."

{They walked up to the doorstep and Syaoran turned for home.}

"Since no one is here, can I have my good-bye kiss yet?"

"Fine." He said as he turned back and gave her a short yet sweet kiss

"Will you be going now?" said a voice

{Syaoran turned and saw her brother, again.}

"Yeah! Come to think of it, I will!" he said as he ran off

****** His APT. ******

{Syaoran had a migraine and felt so badly.}

******

_Okay, this, once again was not one of my best works, but I don't care. Read and review onegai! I hope you come back later! ^^ Here is a chunk of the next chapter:_

_Why was he feeling bad? What happened?_

_Syaoran is a bit err… allergic to coconut. Who knew? Well, Sakura once again has that helping urge and it doesn't go too well. Anyway, there is some death news, and it is so not good, that is if you are an basher on Syaoran-kun. If so, you'll really like this chapter._


	9. Reality Check and Guilt Trip

-=-=-

**Cherri Ookami** and **Crystal Megami **dateline on _October 26, 2003_

Cherri: Hey there, ya'll. We know we've out for a little while, but whatever. Anyways, wanna start? *Cough*

Crystal: You okay?

Cherri: I might be a little down, but I am SO not out. 

Crystal: You have been coughing all day and missed almost 2 weeks of school. Take a rest.

Cherri: Get off my case and let's go! ^_^ *Cough* 

-=-=-

Disclaimer: I have not owned many things in this lifetime. That proposes me to say, _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura!_ Sadly, never have and never will. -_-

-=-=-

Chapter Nine of I **Found A Puppy!**

Reality Check and Guilt Trip

By: _Cherri Ookami_ and _Crystal Megami_

-=-=-

[Aoia Angel Center]

"Hey, Midako! Get the phone will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah! WHOO!" said as voice ignorantly

{Midako Yukina spun in her velvet chair and shot an Eagle pencil at the wall and threw a glass ball at the wall. It didn't shatter, but it did shoot off the side and flipped the phone onto Midako's desk. The sound of a vase shatter filled the room.}

"Midako, was that my purple vase? I got it for my 124th birthday." A voice called from afar

{Midako stared at the foot of her desk and saw a shattered vase.}

"Nah! It's fine." She said as she spun her chair and her attention to her phone call. "Yellow. This is Midako, 3rd angel office #5. How may I attend to your inquiries?"

"Miss Midako, I have to speak to you."

"You are. Who is this anyways? And how do ya know my name?"

"Let me say this. I am Yoiko Aoyama. I am the assistant of Nuriko Aoyama. Mr. Nuriko would like to talk to you."

"Okay. Put him on." Midako said as she got a cigarette and lit it with a white flame. Out came, not smoke but, apple-shaped bubbles. 

"Mrs. Midako..."

"What the hell? No, no. I am only 165. I ain't married." Midako said in disgust.

"Okay... Miss Midako, do you remember a boy named Syaoran Li and the wish you granted?"

"Yup. I watch him time to time. Really good kid."

"I know. You have to eliminate him."

"I must be going deaf. Did you say eliminate?!"

"Hai, I did. You see, he did not fulfill his end of the wish contract, formed on March 65, 125 B.C. He was supposed to do at least 1 omen to keep his life."

"Omen?"

"Hai. He was supposed to save a life or save something from a natural travesty. It seems he tried to KILL a one Kyotori Mizuno (That's his full name. Weird ne? It sounds kind of girlish.). That, my dear, took a little trouble onto our hands. The Elders council, Chapter 5487 has decided that he is a threat to anyone near him."

"No! You can't! He's a really good person inside. You just need to dig deep inside!" Midako said as she slammed her fist to her desk.

"Well, we do not want to waste our time digging. We want him gone."

"No way! That Kyotori kid had it coming. If it weren't for him, Syaoran himself wouldn't have been in danger and if he hadn't been in danger, we wouldn't even have this problem!" she retorted

"Miss Midako, I am appalled that you have the guts to demand such things to such an authority! Do NOT quibble over such a stupid subject! If you do not shape up and destroy that child, I believe you will be discharged!"

"Discharged I will be then! I just won't let you harm an innocent child that did nothing more than defend himself! And about the quibbling, look who's talking! I am not going to let you destroy anything as long as I am here!" 

"That won't be for lo..." 

{She said as she slammed the phone onto the receiver.}

{The red angel (Red as in her hair, uniform, eyes, earrings, etc.) stormed out of the office and jumped off of the cloud. Her wings sprouted from her back and she flew over the Tokyo Tower, knowing in her own mind that if she didn't do that horrid job, they would find a way to do it themselves, even if it meant manipulating other people.}

-=-=-

[Tomoeda Complex 25102. Namely Syaoran's apartment]

{A young man swayed to the cupboard and struggled to open his medicine drawer. His mind was dazed and nothing seemed straight. When he looked at the [WARNING: Keep out of reach of children!] sign, he saw [WUPMLMG: Yood act ur toush ur slidrum!] which made him think more. (Which of course is bad.)

{He tripped on a phone wire, making him slam to the floor and making his table crack in two. He sighed struggled to stand up. Suddenly, a *snap* echoed through the room.}

{He tried to see what it was, but the pain in his head weighed him down.}

"Syaoran! Get up!"

"Huh? Wah? Where am I?"

"You're on the floor, kid. I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't even know whom I'm talking to!" he yelled from the floor

"It's Midako, the angel who made you who you are!"

"Oh. I would help ya, but I feel like I need more help."

"I see. Now, let me help you up." She said as she lifted his body onto her feather. (Her mode of transportation. If you know Inuyasha, think of Kagura.) 

"What is it now?" he fumed

"Excuse me! I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! If you think for one second that I am going to help a bratty child, you have probably gone insane! Now, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked weakly

"The Aoia District of Heaven chose to discharge you from this realm."

"Ne?" he said as he lifted his head onto the fluffy part of the feather and moaned painfully

"They are going to send undercover angels to eradicate you. That is what I am here for. That is also why my clothes are ripped."

{Syaoran tried to structure his vision to see the torn remnants of her red IAGA uniform. They were scarlet red, but the bloodstains were still visible and her white gloves were blood red.}

"What did they do to you?! Are you alright?"

"Oh? You care?"

"'Course. You might be the most annoyingly idiotic person in the universe, but you did save my life."

"Arigato, Li-sama. Now, I need to tell you this. They are pinning your death to the event of you trying to harm Kyotori Mizuno. They believe you are 'a threat to anyone who goes near you'. What a bunch of psychos."

"How does that help?"

"Well, you need to know this also. The Aoia District is not bad. They are just controlled by a bad person. Unfortunately, he can use many ways of manipulation to get to you. This is the favor I need of you: Nurkio Aoyama uses people to do his bidding. He **will** use your good heart against you. I can almost guarantee that he'll try using Sakura Kinomoto in this..."

"You know about her?"

"Yeah. I've seen you with her. You must really love her."

"I do... I... hold on. What was that favor?"

"Oh, yes. You have to inform her about your identity."

"It'll be hard."

"Hai. I know it will be, honey, but think about it. What do you think will happen? If she doesn't know, Nuriko could use her love for you to come in and kill you on the spot."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Now, I want you to also inform the Uragiru group. They could be very strong allies. They would understand. They witnessed the power of Kyotori, the heir of the Fire Youkai, but I knew the heir of the Li throne could..."

"The wah?"

"Li throne. You are heir to the Kingdom of the Li Clan. Your father came from a wondrous family. I couldn't tell you this, but..."

{Just then, a man had come through the window and grabbed the angel's feather, dropping the two onto the floor.}

"You, Midako Yukina, are now discharged from the Aoia."

"Nobody gives you that authority! I only take orders from Tanuki Aoia herself!"

"I do not care. This is an order straight from..."

"Let me guess! Nuriko ordered you! Well, tell this to him from me: Screw you!" she said as she shot an arrow at the thief, making him burst into flames. Her feather withered to the ground, but she jumped onto it and grabbed Syaoran's collar along with her.

{They flew over Tomoeda and Midako conjured a whip of fire. She stared at Syaoran, who looked terribly ill. She frowned slightly and whispered to him.}

"I want you to rest for now. I am going to take you to your first home. I know someone will help you."

"Sakura?" he said weakly as he reminisced about the love and warmth he felt there. What was there now? He felt like he was in an asylum of darkness, never knowing who was in the shadows and if anyone would catch him if he fell. He was actually happy that this trouble amounted to Sakura's care. 

"I guess you do remember your first home. I will explain to Sakura. Just take it easy."

"Okay, ne-chan." He said as she smiled at the fact of knowing he would make a good big sister.

-=-=-

[Kinomoto Residence]

{Sakura Kinomoto looked at the sky through her bedroom window. She looked at her math assignment and saw a feather drift from the sky.}

_'That looks like some big kind of feather.'_

{As it descended from the soft blue sky, it grew larger and larger. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the feather stop in mid air.}

*Knock, knock*

"Oro?" Sakura said as she looked back

"Let me in, onegai." A voice called from her window

{Sakura opened her window and felt the rustle of cold, mid-winter wind come into her room. Midako lowered her angel feather and let Syaoran rest on the floor.}

"Please allow me to introduce myself, Mistress Sakura. I am Midako Yukina. I am an angel."

"A what?"

"An angel, you know those things you humans put on Christmas trees?"

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"You know this boy?"

{She looked down and saw the limp, and barely conscious figure that was Syaoran.}

"Syaoran! Did you do this?"

"Nah. I have to tell you something. Do you remember having a puppy?"

"Yeah, but that was when I was 5."

"I know. He was he. No! He was it. No, no. Aww! Darn! Here! Syaoran was your puppy."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, he used to live in a little orphanage or to him it was. He lived with the kids you met when Syaoran met Kyotori, or to you, Kyo. Those kids went through hell from that little orphanage. Now, he ran away from there and wished to leave from that place. The angels granted him this wish and he found refuge in you. I had to take him away, because the spell doesn't last too long. As he grew older, he missed you. He went to Tomoeda to see you and to protect you, just how you protected him. The bad news is that the Aoia Angel Society wants to eliminate him." 

{She paused and leered into her eyes.}

"Do me a small favor, will ya?"

"What is it?" (Have you noticed that people have used that phrase a little too much today? O.o)

"I need you to take care of him. It will only be a few days until I find a more su..."

"I'd be happy to, but what happened to him?"

"I dunno. I just found him that way."

"Can't you care for him?"

"Hai, I can, but you see he needs you, not me. He trusts you, not me. He loves you, not me. And if you can try to understand, the head of the association can use humans as puppets. If you are here to protect him, he'll be fine. I am going to his old allies and to tell them of this news. For now, please take care of him. I can't do it, because the whole damn army would probably be looking for me. I just lost me spot on the Aoia and if they catch me... there would be no hope. I have to go!"

{Midako leapt onto her feather and floated out. "Good luck!" Was all she uttered before she took her voyage away.

"I can't believe they want to kill you, Syao-kun." Sakura said as she put a pillow under his head and ruffled his hair.

{She felt the heat on his forehead and leapt out the door. She ran downstairs and found that it was so much quieter when her father and brother were on trips. She entered the empty kitchen and ran cold water into a bowl. She grabbed a towel and ran back up.}

"Sakura?" said a weak voice in the corner  
  


"Hai. Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked as she walked to Syaoran's limp body

"Hai. Umm... where am I?" Syaoran asked dazed 

"You're in my room, but you probably remember what it looked like. Am I right?"

"Huh?"

"I guess you do... Oishi." She said with a benign smile on her face

"You know, huh? Well, you must think of me as some stupid pervert for staying in your room, right?"

"No, no. Just as long as you weren't curious back then."

"Nah. I wasn't. What did Mida tell you to do?"

"She said for me to take care of you. It really seems like you need it. What happened anyway?"

"Well, I think that coconut thing you got me yesterday was a bit of a bad idea."

"Gomen ne. I didn't know."

"Just stop. Don't be sorry. We all know what that'd amount to. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Do you mind singing to me? I don't remember my mother or what happened to her, but I knew she always sung me to sleep."

"Okay."

{Sakura started to hum and started to sing a beautiful tune of _Beautiful Dreamer_. That was a sure success. His eyelids drooped and fell over his amber eyes. She gently laid his head back onto the pillow and crawled onto her own bed. She smiled at the sunset red orange sky with snow falling down and sighed lightly.}

"Will you protect me, Syaoran?"

{Syaoran's eyes fluttered open.}

"Sure. If you really want me to, I will." He said in his usually weak manner

"I hope they don't catch you. I always liked you."

"Thanks. I never thought that I would ever feel this way. I thought I would be secluded forever."

"You weren't alone though. You had friends."

"I know, and I shouldn't be angry at them for waking Aki. I mean, they helped me out and everything, right?"

"Right. Go to sleep."

-=-=-

(Should this be a dream or should I just skip onto the next day? Nah. Never mind. It isn't important anyway.)

{The winter sunrise broke through the icy windowpane as Sakura's eyes fluttered open and looked down. She peered and saw Syaoran sleeping on the floor, safe and sound.}

*CRASH* 

{A man leapt through the windowpane and snapped invisible strings onto Syaoran's body. He pulled and grinned evilly. Sakura jumped up and...}

"Let go! Leave him alone!" she screamed

"No way! It is your fault he cannot fight for his own life."

"Tokida, take the boy! I'll take care of the girl." Said a man as he went through the broken window and created a cloud of smoke

"Okay, Kiyoi!" Tokida called as he tugged on Syaoran's strings and motioned for a Joi to shackle Syaoran

"Let *Cough* him go! *Cough, cough*" she yelled

"Sakura, wake up."

"Leave us alone!"

"Nani?" 

{Sakura sat up and saw Syaoran, who looked very tired, but much better than before. Sakura stared at Syaoran for a while and tears welled up in her eyes. She laid her head on his chest and he lowered his head and looked fairly confused.}

"What happened, Sakura?"

"I had a bad dream."

"O...kay. You okay now?"

"Mhmm. How do you feel?" Sakura asked as she put a shaky hand on Syaoran's head

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I really don't want you to be burdened by the likes of me."

"No, no. I'm okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My otou-san took my onii-chan on a trip. I wanted to go, but someone needed to stay. I..."

*CRASH*

"SYAORAN LI!"

"This just really isn't my day, is it?" Syaoran said as he stepped from the bed and headed downstairs

"You mean 'our'."

"Oro?" he said, turning.

"Whatever you have to face, we face it together." She said, following him

-=-=-

[Tomoeda Complex 25102, Next door]

"Got any threes?" said a bored voice

"No." said another

"You're supposed to say 'Go Fish'." 

"Ahh... fish. I sure could go for some fish right about now." 

"Shut up. We're all hungry!" the bored voice went as she threw a pillow

"I was j..." went a sarcastic tone

"Lemme guess. I was just sayin'. Well then stop saying!" she went with irritation 

"Fine."

"Aya!" went an angelic voice

"What is it, Shi?"

"Where is the butter?"

"We don't have any. Hokaru used it on his toast." Ayanami groaned

"Aww. I was going to use it for me mashed potatoes."

"Use milk. They're both made from cows."

"Kenji drank all the milk."

"We can't keep living like this." Rei said as he walked into the apartment

"Hey, you damn moochers! You guys are eating off of my salary." Hokaru said indignantly

*CRASH*

"Aww! Look! Now we need to pay for the hole in the roof!"

"What hole... who are you?" Rei asked defensively

"Midako Yukina. Pleased to meet ya. Nice skylight! It's very... techno." She said, stepping off her feather

"What? **You** made that hole..."

"Skylight." She corrected

"Whatever! The point is that you made it, you pay for it!" he raised.

"Forget it. I'll fix it." She said as she let out a miniscule golden spider, which wove a web making it look brand new

"Hey, can I borrow?" Hokaru asked

"Shh!"

"Fine."

"What do you want?" Rei asked in a mild tone

"I need to inform you about your neighbor."

"Oh, we know already." Kenji said

"You do?! Who blabbed?"

"We figured it out. He was really good at hiding his secret."

"Well, that explains so much. Thanks. So, will you look out for Syaoran then?"

"What does he have anything to do with it? I thought you meant Mr. Kabachi. He keeps boa constrictors on his geranium garden." Rei stated soundly

"Ugh. Poor plants. Anyways, I just want you to look out for him."

"Why? What happened?" Shi asked, pushing the boys to the ground

"People are going out to kill him."

"Don't worry. We'll be his advanced guard."

"Perfect. You'll need ammo. Okay. I only have 3. Who can aim well?"

"Ooh! I can! Pick me!" Ayanami said happily

"Okay. You can have the arrows."

"Yeah!"

"Now, who can cut a 4 inch cut of steak in one slice?"

"I can!" Hokaru said.

"You CAN?"

"Yeah. I can. I do it at my JOB."

"Okay. You can have the Kodachi."

"All right!"

"Lastly. Who can shoot?"

"I'm good at that." Kenji piped

"It seems we are done. The rest of you will have to stay on guard. I have to go."

{Midako leapt onto her feather and flew out the window.}

-=-=-

[Back to the house we go at about 6:00 evening]

{Sakura stared at Syaoran, who looked back at her.} 

"I have to leave."

"Nani? No. You can't! They'll catch you!"

"I don't care," he said solemnly "Look at this."

{He pointed down and she stared at a group of rocks with notes attached. It was like this. Die... hand... !... or... the... over... boy. Sakura stared, baffled, but Syaoran rearranged them. Hand... the... boy... over... or... die... !}

"Oh. No! Don't listen! They just want to get you."

"Even so..."

"Don't leave, onegai. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay." He said as he followed Sakura upstairs

[A few hours later.]

{Sakura was sound asleep as was Syaoran. The moon shone through the window's glass and cast a milky shadow over the houses across them. A cloaked figure floated at Sakura's window and let out a cold, mirthless voice.}

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You shouldn't have ignored me. Sleep well, humans, for tomorrow is your last day."

-=-=-

**Well, that was _pretty_ short, but I kind of wanted to rush this one. If you need anything like a summary, look below:**

**Eat, drink, and be happy! Now comes the day Syaoran bashers have come to love. It's time for Syaoran's decision and what do you think will happen?**

**---Chapter 10: One Last Night **


	10. One Last Night

**Written on March 27, 2004 **

  
I believe I have been slacking off on the story, so I decided to update almost all of my stories. I tried to edit the story to the best of my ability, which I have very little of. I just really wanna thank all of you for reviewing and supporting my story. I really appreciate it. Now, to begin... 

  
**Disclaimer: ** Well, isn't this nice. A disclaimer. What is a disclaimer? The diction-- *POW* I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP and Kodansha rightfully own it. Lucky little suckers, aren't they. I need some antiseptic. Yo, Crystal! And make sure that the dude who also edits my story gets a banging too. I KNOW he's the one who hit me with the book! 

  
  
**[Previously]**

  
Sakura was sound asleep as was Syaoran. The moon shone through the window's glass and cast a milky shadow over the houses across them. A cloaked figure floated at Sakura's window and let out a cold, mirthless voice. 

  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have ignored me. Sleep well, humans, for tomorrow is your last day." 

** x=x=x=x=x=x **

  
Chapter 10 of_ I Found A Puppy! _

  
**One Last Night **

  
_You'll just end up with the same accursed fate as my own... _  


  
**Composition, script, and plotline by: ** the cherri ookami XP   
**Cursing, editing, and proofreading by: ** the crystal megami =P 

  
  
** x=x=x=x=x=x **

  
Sakura slept soundly as Syaoran peered out at the night sky. He knew he would be leaving, but Sakura was just as naïve to keep him there. 

  
Syaoran curled into a ball and sat in the darkness of the floor. The moon's light waned on his face and he wondered: Where do I come from? He was an orphan. Every night in the orphanage, he would wake up and get the Webster Dictionary. He always looked up the same word- orphan: (noun) a child who has lost either parents or, less commonly, one parent through death. Most often, abandoned. Also see: abandoned, orphanage, and asylum 

  
He wondered. Where were they? They? He meant his parents, his real parents. Aki had said that they were gone. She never said they were dead. It was a sign. Someone. Just someone was out there. He needed to see some kind of sign. He wanted a sign that he had someone more than him, to hold him and to protect him.   


  
** x=x=x=x=x=x **

  
  
"Aww... Not again! That's the third time! It's** tea**spoon, not **table**spoon!" 

  
Sakura frowned at the mess she made, learning how to cook on her own. Syaoran, on the other hand, was still asleep upstairs. She wanted to make sure that when he left, he would at least remember her by something. She plucked and egg from the carton and decided to do something she could do: bake. 'Cake is still a breakfast, right?' she wondered as she poured milk into a ceramic bowl. 

  
She heard a chair move and turned her head. Syaoran sat, smiling, as he folded his arms and stared. "What? You are cooking right?" 

  
"Yeah. I am. Why?" 

  
"I dunno. You were looking at me." 

  
"Oh. Gomen ne Syaoran-kun." 

"Yeah. Okay. Were you going to make a cake?" 

"Yeah. Is that bad?" 

"No, not at all. You want some help?" 

  
"I... okay." 

  
"I'll get the ingredients and you set the tools." 

"Yes captain." Sakura giggled.   


  
**>>Later**  


  
"Mix, mix, mix." Sakura hummed as she mixed the fluffy frosting 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. Mix, mix, mix." 

*Sigh* 

"Do you have any type of fruit?" 

"Yeah. We have: apple, banana, grape, orange, pomegranate, grapefruit, umm..." 

"Never mind. I'll look." Syaoran looked in the refrigerator and saw a vast amount of fruit. He plucked cherries, apples, strawberries, and oranges. 

"Are we making a fruit cake?" 

"No. We are making a cake with fruit." He said sarcastically 

"Oh. Do you think the cake is done?" 

"Check." And with that, Sakura opened the oven and she shoved her hand in. Syaoran pulled it out and spoke. "Don't be stupid. Use a stick." He held a wooden barbecue stick and prodded the fluffed up cake layer. They pulled it out and Sakura smiled.  


"We did it!" 

"I guess we did." 

"It got our minds off of the whole angel thing, right?" 

"Yeah. Though, I wonder. Do you have a computer?" 

"Yeah... why?" 

"I thought about things last night. I wondered about err..." 

"What is it? Tell me." She urged 

"I thought about my family. Midako told me that I had come from a royal family. All I know is that Hong Kong is the only place I ever found myself in. I never had a home. I never felt like I were home anywhere. I want to know that feeling. It seems nice." 

"It is nice. Don't worry. I will help you." 

"Thank you Sakura. Let's finish the cake now." 

Syaoran cut fruits and stacked them on the cake. In the end, it looked pretty good. It was kind of lopsided, but other than that it was okay. They decided to eat the cake and search on the Internet about Syaoran's family. So, they cut the cake and went to the computer. Li family they typed as they searched on FamilyTree.com (I have no idea if this place exists, but whatever.) A few matches came up, but an article chunk caught their eyes. 

  
By: Yusaku Yuusai (1989)   
It has been over a month since the disappearance of the Heads of the Li Clan. It has been said that it was a certain case of Hit and run, but other sources say that they were killed. All that is known is that the heir, Li Syaoran, is alive and with a local babysitter. Many envy Miss Aki Kusa, for she has the power to control the Li Clan, when she reaches the age 30.

  
We are proud to have an archived recording of their last conversation before the family disappearance. Click  here.

  
Syaoran's heart pounded slightly as he clicked the link. The recorder came up and played the tape.  


  
**Reporter:** Well, I think this is a good time for an interview, ne? I mean, you have just gotten your new son.   
**Mrs. Li: ** Well, yes. We are so happy.   
**Mr. Li: ** We are very proud to hand our son the great responsibility of the Clan.   
**Reporter: ** You say that you are leaving for a while.   
**Mrs. Li: ** Yes. That is true. We are leaving for serious business, but our child will be with a responsible caretaker for the time being.

  
  
Syaoran thought to himself, 'What the hell are they talking about? Are they referring to that witch?! Bah.' He paused the recording and exited the site. He felt too distraught already. It seemed to Sakura that Syaoran was in shock. He was gonna die and his parents abandoned him. 

  
"Oh, my. Do you think that they are lost or something?" Sakura quivered 

  
"Who cares? They left me and that is good enough to tell me that they don't care about me." Syaoran stated coldly. 

  
"That can't be true. They said..." she began 

  
"No. They don't care and that's all there is to it. If they actually cared, they wouldn't go off on their stupid business trip and stay with me. It's as if they wouldn't care what'd happen to me." He argued, his head bowed in the shadows. 

  
"Don't be like that. I'm sure that any self-respecting parent wouldn't just leave their child." 

  
"Well, how'd I know if they were self-respecting? I never met em." 

  
"Well, if they really aren't dead, I want to help you find them."

  
"Please, don't. You've done so much already. I don't want you to get involved in this."   


** x=x=x=x=x=x **  


  
"Bah, there ain't nothing to do anymore." 

  
*RING* 

  
"Talk ta me." 

  
"Ms. Midako..." 

  
"Damn it, stop calling me that. What the heck do ya want from me? Just leave me alone!" 

  
"Why are you so hostile, Miss Midako?" 

  
"Shut up! I don't want to kill him. I am not an assassin. Anyways, isn't heaven supposed to be a nice gentle place? I mean, how would it look, heaven is killing people? It would not bode well with the news around here, ne?" she explained, looking for the right loop hole to jump in. 

  
"You may be right, but... you are wrong. We have the Spider Weaver." 

  
"The wah?" 

  
"The spider weaver, stupid. She spins threads of life. If we cut that boy's thread, he'll drop dead. And, we can make up some kind of cover story... And we know that nobody would believe you." 

  
"You bastard." She cursed. 

  
"No, no. I am a woman and I do have a father." 

  
"Shut it, idiot!" 

  
"Well, we've calculated the possibilities and it shows in our statistics that there are 3 alternatives. You kill him, our messenger kills him or we cut his thread and he dies. Though, the sad part is that either way you put it, he WILL die... So, yeah." 

  
*Click* 

  
"Midako, you damn wretch! Enishi, call Anji. That boy dies TODAY or I kill him myself!!!"   
*Click* 

  
*Beep, beep, beep, beep...* [End of phone call] 

** x=x=x=x=x=x**

  
  
Sakura looked out the window and saw a snowball hit. The she saw more. She wondered... was it safe to go to sleep? Syaoran could leave and go into hiding, lie dead on the floor while she slept, or fight them off without her knowing. She felt terrified to close her eyes, but she knew she had to get some sleep.

  
"I don't want you to get involved in this." she remembered.  


As she flashed back, the stairs creaked. She turned to see nothing. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it into the hall. *Poof* "What happened?" said a voice.  


"Oh, my. Sorry, Syaoran-kun." 

"Yeah. I got it."  


"Where were you going so late at night?"  


"What were you doing so late at night?" he retorted  


"I was thinking... and you didn't answer my question."  


"I was going to..." he paused, bowing his head solemnly. "Err..." "Leave?" she inserted.  


He raised his head to see tears in her eyes. "You don't understand, do you?" "Understand what? I think I have everything I need to know already! You just want to act like a big hero and if you die, you know it's me who'll be crying at your funeral! Why can't you just stop protecting people and protect yourself?!" she shouted

  
"I don't care if I die or not. I don't want to be any kind of hero, and I know I don't want to see you cry." he whispered. "I owe you for taking me in. I owe Midako for protecting me, and risking her wings. I owe my friends from the Uragiru for helping me escape. I owe a whole lot of people. I just can't repay them all."  


"Who said you had to pay them back?" she muttered, wiping her tears. "We all don't want you hurt, and we simply care for you. We don't want you dead."

  
"I guess you have a point, but you don't know what it's like. You feel like you are the cause of everyone's trouble. Each and every one of you could get killed for protecting me, and then it'll be me at the funeral. You'll have guilt on you forever. It's just enough to... well... kill you." he ended, smiling nervously.

  
"As impossible as it seems, we won't let anyone get hurt." She promised

  
"We should get to..."

  
  
*CRASH*

  
"Huh?" they said in unison

  
"You're going down, ya little brat!!!! Muahahaha!"

  
"Who are you?" Sakura yelled fiercely, still feeling shaky

  
"Oh, it's just me." Midako said as she giggled at the whole in the wall. "Oh, my. Did I do that?"

  
"No, no. That hole has just been there by accident." Syaoran said sarcastically. "You idiot! You scared the heck out of me!"

  
"Didn't mean to." Midako muttered. =P "I gave your friends the best of my artillery. I just hope that they don't screw up. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you were on guard."

  
"You can trust me... umm... ma'am." Sakura started, but was interrupted by Midako's weeping.

  
"Thank you, Sakura-sama. You called me ma'am. Hold up. That's like saying I'm old! But, isn't old a good thing? But what if she meant it as a bad thing..."

  
"Erm, onne-chan?" Syaoran interjected. "Do you mind?"

  
"Yeah, I do. Nah. Just kidding. Anyway, I just want you to be on guard. Sakura-sama, watch him." She paused and whispered in her ear. "I suggest you stay awake as long as you can. There's no doubt in MY mind that he'll run away."

  
"Okay."

  
"Good. Need to go. I'm gonna play Poker and Gin Rummy with the Mishichi syndicate leader."

  
"Hold on. I thought you said you were going to be fired?"

  
"Yeah, so? That's not gonna stop me from missing my game." And she was off.

  
"What an idiot."

  
** x=x=x=x=x=x**

  
  
**>>Later that night**

  
Sakura's mind was a flutter with Midako's words. There's no doubt in MY mind that he'll run away. 'I wonder if she meant that.' She thought sadly, imagining the thought of Syaoran's grave. She shook her head ravenously and tried to stay awake. Stay awake. Said a subconscious voice. Stay awake or he'll die.

  
(Note: This is eye motion. >_)

  
*Flicker*

  
*Flicker, flicker*

  
*Flap, flap*

  
*Open*

  
*Close*

  
Sakura slept on the bed soundly as Syaoran crept into the room. He stroked Sakura's silky cheek and tucked her in. He smiled wryly and opened the window. He crept out and locked the window.

  
"I can't be with you anymore... you'll just end up with the same accursed fate as my own. Please understand... It has to be goodbye. I know you can find someone who is worth your love... someone capable of keeping you safe. You wouldn't want your love spent on a freak like me anyway." he could've sworn he felt a tear run down... and he spoke his last words.

  
"Aishiteru... Sakura... forget me."  


**x=x=x=x=x=x**

  
Oh, my. Ran outta time, did we? Well, so sad. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, it's fine. Don't review. I don't care. And once again, thank you to my faithful reviewers and comrades for your support of IFAP!

**HEY!** Don't leave. I'm not done! Here's the preview of the next chapter. 

**CHAPTER 11:** The Bloodline Battle 

_"With my life, I have done nothing but cause grief. Midako had no right to be sent to hell. Sakura should not die. Kill me if you like, but I know you couldn't do that to your own son." he yelled as he charged forward._

Well, that's all I can give ya. ^_^

**[[[Now, you can leave.]]]**


	11. Bloodline Battle Part One

****

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I guess that it is self-explanatory that I do **not** own Cardcaptor Sakura and that it rightfully belongs to CLAMP. All rights reserved 1996.

* * *

Sakura slept on the bed soundly as Syaoran crept into the room. He stroked Sakura's silky cheek and tucked her in. He smiled wryly and opened the window. He crept out and locked the window.

"I can't be with you anymore... you'll just end up with the same accursed fate as my own. Please understand... It has to be goodbye. I know you can find someone who is worth your love... someone capable of keeping you safe. You wouldn't want your love spent on a freak like me anyway." he could've sworn he felt a tear run down... and he spoke his last words.

"Aishiteru... Sakura... forget me."

* * *

Chapter 11 of _I Found A Puppy_

Bloodline Battle [Part One] 

**Composition, storyline, and original storyboards**: cherri

**Cursing, editing and proofreading**: crystal

* * *

The dark morning sky shed it's skin from midnight blue to amber. A dark presence moved toward the King Penguin slide. Tap. Tap. Tap. Footsteps grew louder and louder. _We all don't want you hurt, and we simply care for you. We don't want you dead._ Those words stayed etched in his mind. _I wonder_, he thought sadly, _is she worried about me? Does she even know I'm gone? _His sad thoughts ran through his head, as his cheeks grew numb from the bitter cold.

He had loved Sakura more than anything, but he thought _'Was it a good idea to leave? Midako would get worried.'_ He also learned to hatefully love his guardian. Midako treated him as a little brother, bossing him around, but still protecting him. He owed it to her to stay out of trouble. He told himself silently to think about something ELSE!

_'Fruits. That's it fruits. That has nothing to do with **them**!'_ he said mentally. _'Apples pomegranates, oranges...'_ he thought... but just then someone had come to invade. **"Yeah. We have: apple, banana, grape, orange, pomegranate, grapefruit, umm..."**

"ARGH! Get out of my head!" he yelled, taken aback, by… him! He was being stupid. He was yelling to a pile of sand and a slide for goodness sake!

Just then, a car had halted beside the park's trashcan. A shadowed person rolled down his window and called out to him, "Hey kid. What're ya doin' out here in this time a night? Ain't your parents going to go looking for ya?"

"I don't have parents." Syaoran muttered flatly, trying not to remember anything more. As Syaoran's words met the man's ears, he drove away without a second glance. '_They obviously_,' he thought, '_thought 'Oh, poor orphan kid!'' _"Stupid people, you don't even know anything about me and **they think that they have the right to feel sorry for me**?"

Just like that, a person from a nearby apartment started to rant over Syaoran's loud declaration of the stranger's pity. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! SOME PEOPLE **LIKE** TO SLEEP!" Syaoran leapt from the slide and ran into a deep forest. (Ooh! Deep Forest! Fukai Mori! It's that Inuyasha second season song! Okay, back to business.)

He knew very well he was being an idiot, wallowing in his own self-pity. He was never going to go anywhere like this. '_At least_,' he assured himself,_ 'Sakura will be safe. That's all that matters... right?'_ Just then, something inserted itself in his head. '_You just want to act like a big hero and if you die, you know it's me who'll be crying at your funeral! Why can't you just stop protecting people and protect yourself.'_

His guilt... no, his SORROW was making him do all this. If he were to die right now, he'd be hurting so many people. And he'd hurt them, because he was being reckless and ignorant. Maybe if he stayed, he would at least make them feel worth SOMETHING. By running off, he's just worrying more people.

His head started aching from the thoughts he err... thought! A speeding bolt of light shot him across the chest.

"Damn. What hit me?" he moaned, lying on the grassy turf.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" roared a familiar voice. Syaoran's eyelids fluttered, then meeting the sharp purple eyes of an angel. "Damn it! **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?**" Midako was floating on a purple feather. "Would you like to guess who has been **worried sick** after she woke up and is **STILL** worried?" she bellowed. Syaoran's head rose slightly as he frowned miserably.

"You think she's mad?" he whispered idly. "What do you think?" Midako spat flatly. "Please tell me that you hate her, because that is the ONLY single explanation that you would do something THIS stupid."

"I don't want her to worry about me anymore." He sighed. "Oh yeah, sure. Sakura would NEVER worry about you if you ran away and got yourself killed. **WHAT** WAS I THINKING? Maybe next time you'll say, _Oh, yes. I'm going to smoke weed and drink while driving at the age of THIRTEEN. Don't worry. I just did it so she wouldn't worry about me!_" Midako nettled furiously.

"Why do you care so much, damn it? It's not like you're my mom or anything!!!" he yelled, temper rising. "Are you saying that I am butting in?" "It took you THAT long to notice? You treat me like a little kid, just because I'm young and an orphan! You know what? I think you should just get out of my face! No, more like, get out of my life!" he roared furiously, staring at her crossly.

Midako bowed her head solemnly and smiled wryly.

"Hehehehehe. What was I thinking? Of COURSE I'm not your mother. Ha! What should I care? He. Anyways, what's it matter to me? I've just lost my job, my position, my family, my friends, my dignity, my reputation, and the only person I've guarded in a century." She squealed hysterically. "HA! Now, I've lost my life! Why should I butt into anyone else's life? I should just leave. Anyway, here." She held out to him, hands shaking furiously (Probably with stress shrug), a slender box with a great letter "L" emblazoned on the top.

"It's supposedly ... yours. E...en...j...joy it. Hehehehehe." She said as she raised her head, exposing her eyes. Everything was no longer purple, white. Her face was gaunt and her nose was red with crying. Her brown, bloodshot eyes filled with tears every 8 seconds as she flipped her long white hair out of her face and smiled that same wry smile. "I am sorry if I **BOTHERED** you." She whispered as she dropped the box and cried even more. "WAI!"

"I thought you really liked me! But I guess you don't! Sakura loved you, so you obviously hate her too! I really thought saving you might have been a good idea." She screeched hysterically. "And, you ... k...know... I was an ... orphan... t...too. You know. D... don't say... I... d...don't understand p... pain... 'cause I d...do! M...more than… you think!" She disappeared with a whimpering "Hehe." And a small **POP**

Syaoran sat motionless, trying to take in everything that happened the last few minutes. He lost his guardian and he may as well have lost Sakura. Once that thought ran into his mind, he dashed across the street and ran out of the intercity.

Sakura wept loudly as she tapped on her bedside windowpane. She stared down and saw a dark figure. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer, but her tears blurred her vision. She wiped them away and stared at an anxious Syaoran, squatting on the roof. The moment she laid eyes on his amber eyes and chocolate hair, she flung her arms around him, causing him to sway slightly, but still stay atop the landing.

"I thought you left me, baka yarou!" Sakura said sadly. "I just don't want you to get into my own business. You can get hurt." Syaoran said, smoothing out Sakura's hair. "You're always like that! Why don't you trust that I can take care of myself?" she squealed hysterically, pushing away from him. "You just love playing the hero!"

"Why does everyone say that?" he asked furiously. "Do you think I like it?" "Well, that's the impression I'm getting!" Sakura squealed again. "I don't want to keep "playing the hero". I want you to be happy." "Then stop protecting me and we have to work TOGETHER. Don't act like you're the only one suffering from this." Sakura croaked, drying her tears.

"Fine with you?" she asked. There was a definite silence between the two, but Syaoran had enough of running about feeling sorry for himself. "Yeah." Syaoran said, hugging Sakura tightly. "What happened to her?" Sakura asked, pulling away slightly. "Who her?" "That angel." The words "_That angel _" rung in his head as guilt flooded him. Midako was gone because he was being stupid. She lost her job for his sake, but he shunned him.

"She's gone now."

* * *

"Well now. The girl is too close to her. We must destroy her. Kyotori my boy, would you like to do it?" a cold sneering voice asked. "It would be my pleasure... Master Nuriko."

* * *

Syaoran sat at the foot of Sakura's bed as Sakura sat up. "Oh, that girl left this with me. She said to hold it, because it's too valuable to lose." Sakura held out a red box with a phoenix carved onto it. He opened it eagerly and nothing was in it... but a black tape with a piece of worn in 18th century parchment attached.

> _Syaor__an-sama,_
> 
> _ here is something you may find interesting. You were to be the last bit of the Li family anyone could find, but the ending of the tape could tell you much different. It'll help you fill in some blanks. Anyways, enjoy. I have a Pusoy Dos (Never knew how to spell that TTTT) game at 3:30._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Midako Yukina _
> 
> _Arch Angel of the First High Court of the West District_
> 
> _(P.S: Good luck with your you-know-who. Wink, wink)_

He frowned slightly, feeling his heart weighing more and more with guilt. "What is it?" Sakura pondered. "It's a tape, I think." "Want to see it?" He thought long and hard, wondering of what could be so top secret. "Yeah." Sakura clicked the television on and pushed the tape into the VCR, setting the TV to channel 3. (Oy! Well, here, whenever we use the VCR or DVD player, we set it on channel 3... dunno why. XD)

Static

> A man sat with a woman in a crowded airport. She was crying as she held her baby. The camera flashed to a shooting scene where the earlier couple laid, sprawled on the marble floor. The baby was staring, bewildered, at the sights. It whimpered and started to cry. His mother and father stirred pointedly and dashed off with him. He cried more, thinking his parents were going to leave him. His mother jumped into a vent and watched out. She was stabbed in the back and before he knew it, the baby was taken an unmistakable face, Akira Kusa.
> 
> Midako's face flashed past and she simply smiled and said, "If you think that's it, you must be a big moron. Flip the tape over and see the end."

As a surge of guilt passed through him, Syaoran flipped the tape over and played it again.

> More static
> 
> "This is Yelan Li speaking. Umm... we're, and "we're" as in my husband, my son, and me, here in Beijing. Our house just burned down, but we are still looking for Syaoran's brother. We hoped for long he is not dead and... Hiss"

Nothing more came out as Syaoran sat, envisioning him with a brother. Why is it that nobody had ever told him? (Note: The first half of the tape... never mind. Want to keep you in suspense!

"What the heck? I have a brother? I just remember Kusa. I don't know that lady or that guy!" he said. He buried his hands into his empty pockets and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

The quiet hissing of Sakura's buttermilk pancakes were the only things that had resounded the whole room for about two hours. Sakura hadn't tried to talk to Syaoran, in small thoughts that he'd get upset. All throughout breakfast, Sakura stared anxiously at Syaoran at the corner of her eye from time to time. When both had finished eating, Sakura attempted to break the silence.

"Umm... do you want to go to the park... with me?" she asked, taking his half-cleared plate. _'He has to say something now.' _She thought, washing dishes. She whirled around to check on him and saw him express a distinctive nod. Sakura walked to the door, abandoning the dishes, and watched Syaoran follow. They walked through the small, suburban street as Syaoran counted lampposts. 12, 13, 14... (Yeesh.) When they got to the trees, the couple settled at nearby bench.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Sakura asked, with a trickle of impatience. "What about?" he asked half-heartedly. "Anything! Say anything!" she said, pouting and huffing indignantly. "Gomen. I... I was just thinking... about things." "Okay then." Minutes passed with the pair remaining silent. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds being fed by an old man. As more minutes passed, Sakura decided to stop the silence.

"Are you..." she was cut off by the sound of the old man (from the scene above) dropping to the ground. Sakura and Syaoran took to him and Syaoran yelled at him. "Hey, old guy! Are you all right? Wake up, damn it!" He shook the old man violently, but he stopped. "What the hell?" He didn't make his arm stop... the old man did. "Hehe. You stupid fool, putting your guard down so easily! Well, let me show you what you get for being so lax!" the man changed into a 16 year old boy with black hair and deep blue eyes surrounded by horn rimmed glasses.

"Stand up like the true coward you are, Syaoran Li!" he bellowed. He grabbed Syaoran's collar and held him high above the ground. "Lemme go, freak! What the heck did I do to you?" "Good question! Why don't you let me tell you? Well, here is the answer. You were born. That is what you did to me. I used to be the heir to the fortune! But then YOU just had to come in. You filthy little traitor, going over to this dump and falling for a wench like her!"

"First of all, I do not know who the hell you are. Second, you can't poke fun at Sakura! IF you do that ONE MORE TIME, I will kill you." Syaoran said, freeing from his grip. "Last, what the hell are you talking about?" "You seem to act as if you do not know me." "That's cause I don't, idiot." Syaoran nettled.

"Fine then. Let me remind you. I am Mao Rai Li... Little brother.

* * *

Crystal: Holy shit that was long. Or at least it was to me.

Cherri: The quote from CH. 10 will appear in the 12th and I will not be updating until about July. That is mostly because I will be in the Philippines for a while… about June 30. Summer vacation, you know? Anyways, we hope you liked it. Remember, R&R!

Cherri and Crystal: Have a nice summer!


End file.
